Son of Empire
by Seth Isaac
Summary: Ky Tin is a sergeant in the Stormtrooper Corps on his home planet of Daanup. He never wanted a soldier's life, but the arrival of the Galactic Civil War decided his fate. With a society on-edge, Tin seeks to put an end to the chaos. But when a simple bar fight is not just a simple bar fight, Tin finds that everything he knows may not be truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Up! Up! Up!"

Ky Tin swung his legs out over his bunk and dropped to his feet. Standing erect, he stared off into space, rubbing his eyes to erase the drowsiness that clung to his body. The master sergeant called the roll, spitting out their identifications as if they tasted bitter in his mouth. Tin smirked as one of the other troopers to his left uttered a guttural noise reminiscent of a Wookie when his name was called.

"NF-7812; Ky Tin!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The master sergeant strode passed him, continuing down the line of sergeants. He was several inches shorter than the two-meter Tin but stockier. Tin's nickname in basic was Noodles, since he was all arms and legs. Now, as an officer in the Imperial Army, Tin had left than name far behind.

Finishing the list, the master sergeant boomed that the mess hall would be open at 0600 hours. "After that, get armored up and meet in room 104 for the day's briefing; no helmets. Dismissed!"

Tin pulled his pack out from under his bunk, removed his casual uniform, and got dressed.

Tin stroked his combed light brown hair as he walked down the grey corridor. Despite the automated janitors, the black floor still crunched underneath his boots. _Not even the Empire can overcome the rock and dirt of Daanup._ Tin was a local head, having spent all his life on the planet and traversing its axis numerous times. His father had been a part of the founding of Daanup City with its bountiful supply of its naturally occurring resilient mineral alloys. As the city grew, many suggested that Veddo Tin should be its mayor, but he declined, saying he was a merely a simple miner. Yet, because of his respected status, the government gifted one of its most modern housing complexes for his family's comfort. Then the Rebellion came.

The Empire had always had a presence on Dannup and had helped its development into a successful intergalactic enterprise because of its alloys and its ability to be construct durable cargo and prison frigates. Yet, the Grand Moff had kept the Empire's influence down to minimum, only having troop barracks installed to act as supervisors of the local militia. But then the war hit home, literally for the Tin's. Ky shook his head trying to push aside the memories. _Every day, every crickin' day, the sting pierces through._

After spooning some of the warm sludge the cooks deemed to be edible from the cafeteria, he sat down at his regular table. As he poured himself a cup of electrolyte milk, he heard someone slide into the seat beside him. "'Morning, sir."

"Good morning, Yazz."

The brawny private forked the sludge into his mouth, dripping some of it on himself. "Any idea of what the day's objective is?"

"Same thing as every day. Serve the Empire for the greater good." It was against protocol for sergeants to eat with their squads, but Tin did so to form the bonds of trust necessary in combat. No one seemed to object his unorthodoxy and other sergeants began doing the same after his example.

Another private pulled up a chair. "How'd you sleep, sir?"

"Hey, Jiv. Fine." One by one, each member of his six-man squad joined them. They discussed the latest productions of entertainment as they ate as well as the release of the XP-38 landspeeder. After they finished, they headed to the armory. Tin yanked his black body glove over his legs and chest, then pulled the hood over his head. Stretching his neck to conform the elasticity of the material, he proceeded to help his soldiers into their amour and checked their systems. When it was his turn, the second-in-command, Demin Chek, a twenty-four-year-old who had crossed over from the local Daanup City militia to the Imperial Army assisted his sergeant. "You forgot to shave this morning," The black-haired private muttered, adjusting Tin's white pauldron, a recognition of his rank as sergeant.

"You'll get some scruff too when you get older," Tin joked. There was only a two-year difference between them.

"More like your mind is slipping at your old age," Chek countered.

"Things are pretty lax right now. Missing one here and there isn't going to fry anyone's nerves."

"The one-time I do will. That's how it works."

Tin slid on his breastplate and Chek tightened the straps. Stormtroopers' armor is expected to be shiny and spotless after each wear and each soldier must be prepared to dawn on a new suit every time he goes out. Once again, Tin broke protocol by etching a date on the upper right corner of his breastplate and requesting the same piece every time. The date read "7-17-7." The day his life changed forever. It seemed contradictory for a man who sought to escape from the pain of that day to have a permanent remainder of it, but Tin accepted the hypocrisy. The same agony that brought him low also fueled his drive and made the routine bearable.

Holding his helmet at his side, Tin walked into room 104 and took a seat near the front. The master sergeant strutted in first, followed by his superior, Lieutenant Adak, as always with his stark white hair in a clean crewcut. Unlike the master sergeant, Adak's height equaled Tin's, but his arms were much more muscular. Tin had often thought that Adak would have been quite successful as one of Daanup's underground gladiators in spite of his age. Although he had never seen or heard the official age of the lieutenant, Tin guessed Adak was in his mid-forties due of the hint of wrinkles under the eyes. Still, due to his muscle mass and sharp mind, the lieutenant spent his days wearing armor instead of a the dress uniform for desk officers, and was known for going out with squads when things got too serious in the city.

Adak was not a native of Daanup but had been stationed at its thriving metropolis four years ago after the previous lieutenant had been recalled. Adak had relaxed the appearance standards of his Stormtroopers but demanded the most out of them, especially his sergeants. He had said many times that the true leaders of the Empire were not those who lie protected behind impervious ships and stations, but those who lead their troops into the oncoming blaster fire. "The Empire begins and ends with you," he would say, "The Empire depends on your leadership and your men. You decide the fate of all those above you."

Adak cleared his throat as he walked up the stairs to the low stage. "Good morning, sergeants. We don't have long so I'll get right to today's objectives. Royan, you take your squad to northern district. Hettu, Jaffic, you take the east and west respectively. Tin, I need you to take southern district. I'm going to have Padit, Burr, and Vonis join up with you at Sector 3. From there, you'll spread out and but keep in constant contact with each other. If one of you goes quiet, coordinate with the others and rush to the location of the unresponsive squad immediately. Our spies have uncovered a possible insurgency. Any questions?"

Tin raised his hand. "Do we know the objective of the insurgence?"

"It's obvious." Adak tapped on the controls of the nearby holo-table. A 3D image of a warehouse formulated in the air above. "It's universally understood that the Rebellion has been coveting a chance of claiming a piece of Daanup's alloys as it would greatly increase their production of ships. It's highly likely that their planning some sort of heist."

Tin snorted. "That sounds a little ambitious."

The lieutenant nodded gravely. "Which is even more disturbing. What do they know that we don't?"

Biting his cheek, Tin sat back, crossing his arms.

As there were no more questions, Adak dismissed the briefing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right, let's move out." Tin motioned his squad of six to follow him. The other three sergeants had already begun their individual patrols. As they turned a corner, Tin ordered his squad to split into one group of three on the right side of the street while he led the other half on the left. Speeders whizzed between the two columns of troopers on the rough-cut roads. The dust swept up by the passing vehicles covered the Stormtroopers' white armor with a grey film. Unlike Coruscant where the personal transports flew kilometers above the surface, Daanup's infrastructure was much more conventional despite its advanced industrialization.

"Beginning patrol on Street 57," Tin spoke into his in-helmet commlink. He declared his location to the other sergeants despite the trackers that constantly transmitted his position to his peers. Tin glanced to his right, seeing Chek heading the second party, armed with the typical Stormtrooper weapon, the E-11 blaster rifle. DLT-19 heavy blaster at the ready. Behind him was Yazz, DLT-19 heavy blaster at the ready. Tin's squad was the average three men with heavy blasters and four with blaster rifles. The seven troopers consisted of the sergeant, Tin, the second-in-command, Chek, the medic, Jiv, the tech, Munn, and three heavy troopers, Yazz, Wilx, and Byle. The road that lay ahead of them stretched for half a kilometer before ending in a four-way cross. The alloy warehouse lay two buildings away from the corner on the far left. Bare grey rock that had been cut relatively flat formed the roads for the speeders while a slightly elevated walkway provided space for pedestrians. Towering above them were the buildings that gave Daanup City it's highly developed appearance. The cylindrical skyscrapers stretched for hundreds of meters into the blue-green sky while the simple shops and pubs formed stunted, half-globed buildings.

As always, there was a buzz of activity. Beings from all over the galaxy roamed in and out of establishments, talking to others who had parallel parked their transports outside places of business. And yet, the crowd parted as Tin's men cut through it. Most of Daanup didn't view Imperials with hostility, but it was the minority that vented explosive rage. Tin scanned the vast populace in front of him, searching for anything that could be a threat. His gaze rested on a deserted speeder sitting out front of a bustling shop _. Could be rigged to blow._ Without turning to look back, Tin ordered the men behind him to look out for anyone watching them. A squad of troopers would make a juicy target as the Rebel agents routinely took aim at Imperial personnel. As he approached the speeder, Tin's eyes darted to the opposite sidewalk. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. He took a deep breath as he entered the death zone of the speeder. If it was indeed a bomb, there would be no doubt that the pressure wave would be fatal at this distance. Still, no civilian paused and reached for a detonator. As he passed by the transport, he glanced into the interior. _No bags of explosives, no homemade bomb. Clear._ He looked up at the roofs of the low buildings, spying movement. _Just sweepers and cleaners wiping the soot from their businesses._

"Vobah! Kesh Yul Dan Chi!"

Tin jerked toward the commotion, recognizing the local Daanupese dialect. A Bothan shouted frantically to a Klatooinian resting in his parked speeder. The tall red skinned alien gave an annoyed snarl at his shorter, harrier counterpart and motioned for the Bothon to move on. Tin picked up the pace. _Looks like another fist fight needs broken up before starting._

Undeterred, the hunched furry being began yanking on the Klatooinian. _What's he all about?_ Tin wondered. Then he saw a Jawa climb into the speeder. _Classic hustle._

Shaking his arm free, the ignorant alien shoved his companion away, cursing as he did so. As he lay back, he glanced at the passenger seat. The Jawa jump out the side of the vehicle and dash into an adjacent cantina as the Bothan took off down the street. Tin quickly lost sight him amid the crowded intersection as he ran towards the evolving scene. Enraged, the Klatooinian vaulted from his seat and dashed after the small cloaked thief.

"This is Sergeant Tin. My squad and I have stumbled upon a robbery and are engaging," the Stormtrooper declared to his fellow officers. "Wilx, Jiv, get to the back door of the building," Tin ordered as they raced to the cantina. "the Jawa will be exiting the cantina by the time you get there but he'll be too fast to catch. The Klatooinian will be slower so you should be able to grab him as he leaves." He waved to Chek to join up his group with Tin's. When they reached the entrance to the bar, the whole squad was together. As they were ordered, heavy trooper Wilx along with medic Jiv darted to the back.

"What's the plan, sir?" asked Chek.

"Wilx and Jiv will calm down Klatooinian and we'll come back to HQ for questioning about the robbery."

The five troopers at the front entrance spaced out, turning away anyone attempting to enter the building following protocol of a place of interest. A few moments passed before Tin heard from either of his men guarding the back door.

"Sir, we've seen neither the suspect or the victim exiting the cantina," Wilx reported. "It is possible that both managed to leave before we assumed position."

"Not likely. Jawas are small and fast, but that Klatooinian couldn't have made it through there that quick." Tin paused. "You didn't see the suspect running out?"

"No sir. No Jawas running opposite the cantina were seen," Jiv stated as he joined the conversation.

Tin's brow furrowed. _Jawas are fast but this would have to be some sort of athlete to disappear into the crowd before my men even showed up. The only other explanation is that both him and his victim are inside. It is close to noon so the cantina is busy, thus more bodies for the two to have to navigate. Yet, it's been long enough that the shifty Jawa should have made his way to the back door, unless he's been caught. A bar fight then?_

"Munn, deploy drone."

Munn took a knee, took off his pack and removed a winged orb. The drone beeped as it was activated and glided into the air. "Drone is away." Attaching an antenna to his helmet, Munn turned on his "drone eyes."

"Give me a body count inside."

The drone gained altitude then turned its optic to the building and engaged the thermal imaging affect. "Structure is at maximum capacity."

 _Nothing new there._

"No significant movement detected, sir."

Tin frowned. "Say again?"

"Minimal movement detected."

 _That doesn't make any sense. If there was a bar fight going on, then the opposite would be true. So, no bar fight, and at least the victim should still be in there and more than likely with suspect._

"Estimation of persons?"

"I count thirty-seven signatures."

Tin assessed the external of the pub. _Yeah, that's completely maxed out._ "Deactivate drone," he ordered to his tech head. _I could be overthinking this. The obvious thing to do is just to go in, see what's going on, and take the Klatooinian in for questioning and issue a warrant for the Jawa and Bothan. I'll check in with Wilx and Jiv before ordering my squad in._

"Wilx, Jiv, anything to report."

"None sir. No exits of any kind."

"No one has left at all?"

"Affirmative."

 _None, out of the thirty-seven in there thought they'd better head out? This really isn't making any crickin' sense._

Then it clicked.

Tin tapped into the sergeant comm channel. "Sergeant Burr, this is Sergeant Tin. Do you copy?"

"I read you, Tin. What's your status?"

"I need your squad to join up with mine. We have a situation."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I see your position. If possible, wait until rendezvous before taking action."

"Understood. Will wait."

Tin ended the connection and updated Wilx and Jiv. He then turned to address his squad. "Men, Sergeant Burr's team is meeting up with us to investigate a potential threat. Once they get here, we'll breach the door."

Yazz drifted close to him. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"Keep anyone from going in or out."

"All right, what we got?"

Tin nodded to Burr as his squad of six approached him. "Thirty-seven possible hostiles inside." He pointed to the dark grey cantina.

"Evidence?"

"Factual discrepancies."

"That all?" Burr's tone hinted skepticism.

Tin nodded. "Small pieces don't add up. Plus, it doesn't help with that being right there." Tin stuck a thumb at the warehouse laying diagonally across the four-way road juncture, two-thirds of a kilometer away.

"Well, let's hear it." Burr crossed his arms as his men mingled with Tin's. Briefly, Tin explained the situation, first stating the facts. Stormtroopers were trained to do so for a superior officer to sift through the recount and rebuff the report with the most efficiency. Tin believed his theory sturdy if Burr understood all facets. "What I think is going on is a simple distraction. There's thirty-seven rebels inside waiting for my men to waltz into the place and arrest the Jawa. We won't be expecting a wall of laser. They'll punch through my men then spill onto the street amid chaos. All the troops in the area will be directed towards them, leaving none to safeguard the warehouse. As a firefight erupts, a much smaller band of Rebels will infiltrate the warehouse and make off with the loot."

The other sergeant put a hand to the chin of his helmet and began caressing it. Tin thought the gesture grew out of the habit of stroking his beard as he was one of the few who regularly wore a goatee. "Hmm, I don't like it, but you've made a pretty spectacular argument based on a quite unspectacular story."

Tin didn't mind the slight. "At least it merits an investigation. After all, the only thing for confirmation is to open the door and take a look see."

Burr's helmet eased up and down. "I guess. I see five of your men guarding this entrance. I'm guessing the others are at the back?"

"Yes."

"And you thermal-cammed the place?"

"My tech did. He reported thirty-seven distinct signatures with minimal movement."

"So, what about the second suspect, the Bothan? You mentioned he was involved in the initial incident."

"He took off down to the cross-section. I lost track of him there but I think he's with the second group waiting to raid the objective as soon as the fighting breaks out here."

Burr glanced at the wide rectangular warehouse. "So what's your plan to handle that?"

"I suggest Sergeants Padit and Vonis move their men to close the building off."

"So, you want to bank all of our resources to respond to this abstract construction you've created?"

"I don't think it's fair to put it that way, but yes."

"Life's not fair," Burr replied, "but the patrol's been boring as heck. You're the only one who's chatted it up." Switching over to the command channel, Burr confirmed Tin's situation and advised the other two sergeants to guard the warehouse from an impending attack. Imperial protocol declared that it took a second officer to back up another's situation before it was declared legitimate. However, if the call stood, it was to be treated as top priority. _I'd better be right,_ sweated Tin as he checked in with his two around back. _or else I've jeopardized the whole patrol. While we're dealing with this "situation," the real troublemakers will have the rest of this sector for their meddling. But at least two squads will be guarding the warehouse._ The thought encouraged him.

"I gotta ask though," Burr questioned as he faced Tin, "if we're going by the book, it says that at least three squads should be the team that breaches a possible hostile structure. Why not bring Padit's or Vonis' groups up here to help? Not quite sure you believe your own story?"

Tin shrugged. "Kind of hard not to doubt it. I'm not blind. But I thought we'll all be glad that we've got another fourteen plus private security down at the warehouse either way."

"Yeah, you're right." Burr walked up the steps leading up to the bar and examined the door. "So, what's your plan?"

 _You are just not helpful today._ "Well… you got any ideas?"

The other sergeant scoffed. "Tin, this is your operation. I'm only here because I think your story sounds slightly better than trudging through these bloody crowds during closing hour without a chance of getting a Daanup Firework."

 _You think facing thirty-seven people who have been waiting nearly a cricking half hour to shoot your face is worse than spending a mind-numbing shift without a martini?_ "Fine. Tell one of your heavy troopers to head to join up with my two around back. I'll send my first officer too. Since he knows what's going on, he's in charge if I'm hit."

This time, it was Burr who shrugged. "He's probably more on board than me. Better let him handle things if you go down."

After both troopers went around back, Tin continued. "Once the door is breached, heavy troopers blind fire from cover while us riflemen take out anyone we see. The main threat will be any grenadiers so they'll be our primary targets. We'll lob a few of ours in while we're at it too. Once we've got their attention focused solely on us, we'll tell the four behind to engage by throwing a snack mix of grenades and flashbangs, then go into heavy on the blaster fire. That should catch the Rebels off guard, giving us time to maneuver for better shots. If things get hot where the second group is, we call them off. That'll fool them into thinking they've eliminated all threats around back. Then they focus on us- "

"and the whole thing repeats itself." Burr nodded. "And what happens if we take heavy casualties here?"

"For starters, your medic will be plenty busy. If things get too hot, the secondary group steps up their game and the whole strategy flips to them as they become the dominate combatants." Tin paused, waiting for Burr's reaction.

"Sounds good," the other sergeant stated as he checked his gun.

Tin glanced at the door. "That panel to the right opens it. The trick will be getting someone to peek in to see if the Rebels are really in there or not without making themselves as sitting duck in the doorway."

"You've got this bloody elaborate scheme about thirty-seven enemy soldiers patiently waiting to blow our brains out along with the perfect plan to assault them head on, but you've left out the detail that'll see if your little plot really does exist. But I've got an idea about that." Burr scanned the opposite street. "There! You!" He waved towards a passing Imperial security droid. "What's your ID?"

The tall droid pushed through the mass of life that bridged between himself and the Stormtroopers. "My number is K2-C7, but I'm already on assignment-"

Burr waved his hand dismissively. "Excellent. We've got an insurgent problem here so that tops whatever yours is. I'm Sergeant Burr and this here is Sergeant Tin. We need you to jaunt into this cantina and tell us what you see."

The droid was taken aback. "Is there anything I should specifically be looking for?"

"Yeah. A bunch of angry Rebels."

"Ah."

Tin sighed. "Here, take these." He offered two thermal detonators to the droid. "If you do see any hostiles, throw 'em."

The droid paused then took the grenades. "I see."

Burr signaled to his squad to take cover. Tin checked in with Chek, Jiv, and Wilx. After making sure the secondary group was ready, Tin ordered Munn, Byle, and Yazz to do the same. The busy street behind them cleared out as everyone started running when they saw the troops take defensive positions. "Weapons ready?" Tin asked. Hearing confirmation, he nodded for Burr to get to the panel. Then he scrambled next to Yazz beside the left side stairs leading up to the door.

"You ready," Burr asked K2-C7.

The droid nodded. "Yes."

"You'll do great." He tapped the panel. With a hiss, the servos shot the door open. Tin held his breath and began counting the seconds. The droid disappeared inside but his voice boomed out to them. "I count thirty plus armed-" The unmistakable sizzle of blaster fire cut him off. For a moment, Tin and Burr gazes locked. Tin's mouth curved up with a fraction of a smile. Yazz's spray of laser brought him down to the grave reality of his vindication. _Here we go._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The heavy troopers began firing their DLT-19s while Burr pasted himself beside the open mouth that spewed death. Bolts hissed past Tin as he peeked out from cover. Tin saw a Rodian kneeling inside in the right back corner, taking potshots at his position. Reaching into Yazz's pack, Tin drew out a detonator. "Right side, right side!" he shouted. Nodding, Yazz twisted around and began strafing hard on the right interior side of the cantina. _That should keep me covered._ He activated the bomb. After counting to three, he spun around, chucking it through the doorway. The bronze sphere hit the right corner wall and bounced to the floor. Tin ducked as the whole building rattled with the explosion. Even outside, the noise was painful and he couldn't help but wonder what it sounded like trapped inside the cantina.

As the heavy troopers continued their blind fire, Tin pressed the back of his E-11 into the cheek of his helmet. A male Twi'lek rose up near the back, taking a bead on the troopers. Tin squeezed the trigger first. The recoil shoved the gun further into his face as the shots hit home. The Twi'lek yelled in pain and dropped.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tin saw one of Burr's heavy troopers dart past the opening, firing into the darkness. A shot to his torso sent him sprawling. "Give the medic some cover fire!" Burr yelled out as he picked up his rate of fire. Two more grenades were thrown as Burr's medic dragged the wounded to shelter. As Tin downed two more rebels, a metal object plunked down the steps. Everyone dove away as it detonated. A cloud of smoke enveloped the entire scene. Tin resumed his position with Yazz. A terrifying amount of fire kept him pinned. "Close the door! Close the door! They're charging!"

"I can't, it's stuck!" Burr yelled over the commlink. "It must have jammed!"

Tin reached up to switch the connection to his secondary group when he heard a yell. A Weequay emerged from the smoke screen, a detonator held in each fist. Yazz peppered him with laser before he reached the bottom of the stairway. Picking up the dropped detonators, Tin lobbed them back inside as he rolled to Burr's position. The successive blasts drove him to his knees. The silence that followed made him uneasy. A moment later, as he glanced back at the blackened cantina, he spotted a group of six breaking through the doorway. Holding his weapon one hand, he dispatched two while Burr's men dealt with the rest. Despite the sudden casualties, the Rebels still produced a stream fire. "I'm going back to my men." Tin said to Burr as Yazz, crouched helpless against the bruised stone a few meters away.

Burr nodded. "We'll cover you." Pushing himself off the wall beneath the stairs, he turned around and started spraying bolts into the doorway. "Go! Go! Go!"

Keeping his head down, Tin dashed passed the opening. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Rebel with a rocket launcher take aim at Burr's position. Swinging his arm up, he fired three rounds rapid. The soldier fell as the missile fired. Tin hit the dirt as it exploded behind him. Pain surged up his legs. Glancing back he saw the right wall of the stairway stained black and debris littered the ground. He also noted the limp bodies of troopers scattered behind it. "Chek, I need you to engage now!"

Yazz pointed at Tin's legs. "Sir, you're hit." Bits of rock had lodged themselves Tin's armor with blood seeping through the punctures.

"I'm fine. Just stay here and keep watch. Chek's group has got a small window. If we don't charge in soon, they'll be overrun." Tin pushed himself the three meters back to Burr's position before injecting himself with painkillers. Spotting Burr lying the ground, Tin swore. "We got to move! Chek's men are engaging. Without support, they won't have long."

Burr groaned. "I've never hated you more for being right than right now."

Tin scanned the scene. Burr's medic was on all fours, making his way to the sergeant. Burr waved off the medic, holding his hand out to Tin. "Help me up." Bracing himself against the guard wall, Tin pulled Burr to one knee. Sounds of blaster fire and detonators echoed from the interior. Tin handed Burr a rifle. "They can't take the brunt for too long so this is our chance to move in."

Nodding, Burr looked at his men. "My side's pretty beat up. How's yours?"

"Better."

"Good." He pointed to his two that were unmoving. "Utuii, how are they?"

The medic checked their vitals. "They need extensive care!"

"So their done. I envy them." Burr glanced at Tin. "You don't look good yourself."

"I'm fine."

Hoisting himself to his feet, the other sergeant called his remaining three troopers together. "Okay, get ready to move in."

Tin crept to the edge of the staircase. "Yazz, Munn, Byle, we're going in." All three nodded and crouched at the ready.

"Okay, you," Burr pointed to Yazz, "you enter with Vroy," patting his one active heavy trooper on the shoulder, "followed by me and your buddy," he gestured to Byle. "Tin, you, your tech, and Utuii go in last. On my count." The troops moved into position, Yazz and Vroy opposite each other, ready at the corners of the steps. Burr counted down from three. "Go! Go! Go!" he shouted as he reached zero. The two heavy troops dashed up the steps, firing their guns on full auto, trying to form a safe zone around the entrance. Next went Burr and Byle, then Tin and Munn, followed by Utuii.

As soon as he entered, Tin nearly tripped over the bodies of dead Rebels carpeting the floor. Immediately, he felt as if his eyes wouldn't dilate soon enough. Spontaneous flashes of blaster fire from every angle lit up the darkness for fractions of a second. Screams filled the air. Within seconds, Tin gave up trying to make sense of chaos, and fought against the sensory overload that threatened to render him useless. Sliding beneath a bar table, he fired his blaster at everything that moved in the center of the room. Grabbing a body lying on the floor, he used it as a shield, pushing his barrel through the man's armpit. Even through his helmet, he could smell the stench of burnt flesh, smoke, and sweat. A Jawa leaped off the drink station and slammed into one of the troops to beside Tin. Jutting out from beneath his table, Tin smacked the Rebel's head with the butt of his gun. Pulling him off the trooper, Tin swung the small, cloaked creature into the side wall before pumping two bolts into his head. Spinning around, he saw at a human gripping a knife lunge at him. Grabbing the hand that held the weapon, Tin pushed against the upper arm with his left hand while yanking back the flesh below the elbow. Tin felt the man's arm crack and saw jagged bits of bone protrude from the wound. Letting his enemy go, he watched the Rebel backpedaled yelling in pain. Snatching the collar of his shirt, Tin headbutted him, picked up the dropped knife, and plunged it into his neck. He threw the dead man down and crouched beside the bar, gun at the ready. After a moment, the cantina went quiet.

"Clear!"

Tin rose slowly as Burr waved to him. "We're clear. We got these to take back." He gestured to six Rebels on their knees, hands on their heads. Nodding, Tin glanced around the building. Rebel bodies piled upon Rebel bodies lay strewn throughout the interior, some on the floor, some on tables and chairs. "Quite a mess someone's going to have to clean up." He pushed the fallen human away with his foot.

"Well it ain't going to be us." Burr gripped the left side of his torso.

Yazz offered to support Tin as they exited, the painkillers beginning to wear off.

Chek greeted them outside, shaking his head. "I'm bloody well glad you charged in when you did. Saved our necks."

"Yeah, well, just another day in the office," Tin grumbled, feeling as if his injured limbs were on fire. "What are the casualty numbers like?"

"Fatalities are two," Burr cut in, "I lost Vroy and your tech's down."

Tin cursed.

"Wounded is just about everyone else. We'll all need a check-in the med wing." He looked at the prisoners. "Now, let's get these sons of nerf herders back to base."

Later

"How's the leg feel, sergeant?" The nurse looked up from her data-pad.

Tin stared at the encapsulated legs. "Numb. Really numb."

"That's to be expected. The crutches should help you balance. I believe Lieutenant Adak wants to speak with you."

Tin sighed and stood up gingerly. Immediately, he grabbed the crutches as he faltered. It had been almost three hours since the firefight, but felt like it had happened ten minutes ago. After returning to HQ and handing off the prisoners to the prison guards, he checked-in all his men into the med wing before turning himself in for examination. The medics peeled his armor off, numbed his legs, and pulled the debris from his shredded flesh. After the minor surgery, he had taken a shower and slept before receiving a brief follow-up. _I've never hated myself so much for being so right either,_ he mused.

Lieutenant Adak turned his head as Tin hobbled into his office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Adak nodded. "Yes. Sergeant Burr filed the mission report after you came in. He thought he'd spare you the trouble since you were in worse shape."

Tin shrugged. "What'd he have?"

"Just minor burns on the torso." Adak glanced at his desk. "According to his account, you were the one who conjured up the nefarious Rebel scheme based on a routine crime?"

Tin shrugged again. "You'd have had to be there to understand."

"But that scheme turned out to be 100% correct."

Tin's eyebrows shot up. "Even the part about the other group?"

Adak nodded gravely. "Our spies confirmed your belief that there was a secondary force waiting to raid the warehouse. Thanks to your and Burr's squads standing firm, they never got the chance. The result was the destruction of some thirty-one rebel traitors and the capture of six."

Tin sighed. "Each of us lost a man in the process."

"Yes, I heard. Their bodies will be sent to their families for burial with an Imperial Guard salute."

"Thank you, sir."

Adak locked eyes with him. "There is one more topic that's worth noting. Be expecting a promotion within the coming weeks."

Tin steadied himself. "Sir?"

"Yes. Expect to move up at least one rank, possibly two. Those come with raises, you understand. You deserve it, sergeant. You did good."

"And Sergeant Burr?"

Adak couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. He'll be receiving one too."

"Yes, sir."

Adak tapped on his pad. "As for tasks, I'm going to ground you and your squad while you recuperate and I work on assigning another tech to your team. I know it'll seem mundane after your previous engagement, but your duties will consist of taking shifts in the prison ward."

 _I can manage with some mundaneness now and then._ "Anything else, sir?"

"Take the rest of the day off, sergeant. Try to relax. Dismissed."

Wandering into the break room, Tin spotted Byle, Jiv, and Wilx playing Sabacc. Yazz snored from a cot in the corner. Jiv waved to him. "Hey, it's the Serge! Wilx, pull up a chair."

"How far you in?"

"Just started a second game."

Shuffling over, he eyed the table. "What are you using as credits?"

Wilx grinned. "Mess hall tea packets."

"I'd rather lose on purpose than accumulate filth like that." Tin tried to slide into an empty seat. His body jerked as his numb leg gave out.

Byle caught him. "Whoa, easy Serge."

Jiv scooted the chair further back. "Here, try that."

Easing himself down with Byle's help, Tin grunted. "Can't get the stupid feeling back quick enough."

"Deal him in," the medic said to Wilx.

The dark-skinned trooper shot him his cards. "Here's to the man that sees all and knows all," he chuckled.

"It's a pity about Munn, though," Byle muttered. "I liked the guy. Had the most flare of a tech head I've ever seen."

"A big man liking a techy? Really?" Jiv feigned shock.

"Then again, he doesn't really count as a big man," Wilx jabbed.

Byle shielded his face with his skinny arms. It was true; Byle repudiated the stereotype of a heavy trooper in every way. Besides being thin, he only stood at 1.8 meters and his skin was as pale as his armor.

"What type of Bantha-fodder thought you were qualified to be a big man to begin with?" Jiv asked.

"How many times are you going to bring this up? I told you, I did meet the weight requirements, I swear!"

"What'd you do, feast on Tauntaun blubber the night before?"

"Man, his stomach's so small, he'd vomit after the first bite!" laughed Jiv, his characteristic wide smile flashing.

Snickering, Byle pointed towards the restroom. "I'm telling you, I'll weigh myself with all you watching. I make the ninety-kilogram requirement!"

"Then I guess we need to have some work done on the scale."

"Nah, what's the point. He'll just sabotage it again."

The four broke out into incontrollable laughter. Putting his hand, up, Tin tried to regain a fragile grasp of his composure. "But really, we all know for sure that his hair is responsible for the weight."

Byle ran his fingers through his curly locks, sending them into another fit. Minutes later, they all gasped for breath as they recomposed themselves. "Now who's turn was it?" Wilx asked.

Later

Sitting in the barracks, Tin drew out his pad. Outside, the night air hung thick on the city. The humidity skyrocketed after sundown as the dry heat vanished with the light. He rubbed his head. Sluggishness tugged at his eyelids, but there was one more task he needed to do before turning in. Selecting a digital list of his squad members, he added a tag-line next to Munn's name. "Relieved of duty, 4-11-19.

Cause of discharge: death in combat.

Personal notes: Technical Specialist, Munnis Deriz was killed in the line of duty while assaulting a Rebel occupied building. The squad was responding to a threat that, if not met, could have led to a more fortified Rebel Alliance which could infiltrate Core worlds with more efficiency. Thanks to the sacrifice of "Munn," the peace of the Empire once again burns brightly against the dark disorder of the Rebel traitors. On a personal level, Munn was an optimist who did his job to perfection, always following orders, always faithful to his brothers in arms. I could not imagine a better tech to serve shoulder-to-shoulder with. I speak for myself and my five surviving troopers that Munnis will be deeply mourned and missed."

Highlighting Munn's name, Tin dragged it over to a folder labeled "KIA" and dropped it there. Tin shut down the pad and flung it away. _Another name, another trooper under my command, gone._ The eulogy would be sent to Munn's closest relatives but that was never good enough. Tin grabbed the pad again and booted it up. He made a note to visit Sector 24, Apartment C-97 on Coruscant on his next break from duty. Next to the location, he typed "Single-parent: Munnis' Mother." The tired sergeant turned off the screen a final time. Hands on his head, Tin closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Aww, what's the matter, Kynnie? One of your guys get himself killed?"

Tin slammed his foot against Sergeant Vonis' face. Reeling from the vicious kick, Vonis hit a wall and slid to the ground, groaning. Tin glared as the sergeant picked himself up. Rubbing his nose, Vonis checked for blood and showed his crimson-stained fingertips to Tin.

"If you smart-mouth me again, it'll be worse," Tin seethed.

Vonis pulled out a wipe. "Now, why'd you have to break my nose over nothing?"

"Nothing? It was the death of one of my soldiers!"

"Exactly, nothing." Vonis chuckled. Clenching his fist, Tin rose from his bunk. Vonis put his hands in the air. "Hey, hey, no reason to get riled up."

"Crick head," spat Tin.

Vonis shook his head. "Listen, man, you take casualties way too hard. It's war, things are going to happen. If you get all messed up after each one of your guys' croaking, you'll be an emotional mess of no use to no one, least of all your men."

"No, what you're doing" he jabbed a finger at Vonis," is hurting your men, treating them like insects, just there as blaster fodder. You don't care about them. All you care about is getting your rotten entrails back to your bunk at night."

The other sergeant shrugged. "It's war."

"No, it's destroying your squad. How you treat your men funnels down to how they treat each other. Once you start using them like expendables, they'll see themselves as that: expendable."

"We're Stormtroopers, Tin," Vonis stated flatly. "We are expendable."

"That's the problem," Tin replied incredulously. "You've bought that lie and when you do, your men do too. They devalue each other's lives. So, when the call comes in that one of them needs cover-fire, the sense of urgency isn't quite as urgent. The troopers don't hustle as hard. they only look out for themselves, which spells suicide for the whole team."

"I'm not here for an Adak lecture, Tin."

"Shut up!" Tin's thin face twisted into a snarl. "Yeah, caring is inconvenient but it breeds trust. And trust pushes each squad member to his max, watching his own back and his comrades, all the while giving him the comfort that his comrades are looking out for him."

Vonis laid back on his bunk. "Stow the ideological garbage. You lead your idiots the way you want and let me lead the way I want."

Tin snorted. "Then stay away from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Status?" Tin asked as he entered the cell block.

"It's been a bloody long shift," Byle replied.

Under his helmet, Tin raised an eyebrow. He gestured for the trooper to meet him over by the entrance. Glancing at the prisoners from the previous day in their cell, Jiv joined his sergeant by the door. "What's going on?" Tin asked.

"They're all bloody sons of nerf herders! They've been in my ear the whole time, trying to get to me, especially that Klatooinian."

Tin sensed there was more to it. He waited for Byle to collect his thoughts.

"They're asking for Munn's name, cursing whatever trooper they killed, telling me in graphic detail what they wish they could've done. It just makes me angry. My fingers been itching to pull the trigger this entire bloody time!"

Tin looked him in the eye. _He's had it. I can't let him break and get court-martialed for executing prisoners._ "I'll cover the rest of your shift," Tin said casually, padding him on the shoulder. "Get yourself something to drink."

Byle sighed and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Tin took a stepped towards the cell.

"Serge."

Stopping, Tin looked back at Byle, still standing in the entryway. "Yes?"

"There's six of them." His words were laced with hate.

Tin nodded.

"They made us six."

He nodded again.

"There's one for each of us. Our squad should be the one to do it."

"Okay." Tin watched as Byle disappeared out the door. _What'd these dirt bags do to him?_

Taking his post, he glanced through the bars. The six lay cramped in the small prison. A Weequay rested against the wall, while a Green Nikto muttered to a brooding Iktotchi nearby. Opposite them, an Umbaran filed his nails with a broken piece of rock next to a human, the only female in the group. Tin spotted final inmate, the Klatooinain, sulking near the bars as he slid into position to the left of the cell.

"Well, hello, sir," the Klatooinain mocked, his raspy voice grating inside Tin's eardrum. "You're a sergeant aren't you, with your white pauldron." Seeing no reaction, he continued. "I killed your man, sergeant. I killed him good and slow."

Tin remained stoic. _How dumb does he think I am? No one had time to be slow inside the cantina._

"I grabbed his neck and popped his neck open."

 _Munn took two shots in the head, no one got close to him._

Tin heard a body clang into the bars behind him.

"I know you can hear me, sergeant," the Klatooinian hissed. "I've killed a lot of Stormtroopers. I know all about you. You come here in your shiny armor and claim to spread peace when you only bring malice and tyranny. You're what is wrong with the galaxy and I relish every opportunity to squelch the life from your rotting hides. You and every one of your troopers will die in the end, their entrails torn out and trampled under the feet of our leader, Zed Valek!"

Tin's breathing shortened. His pulse quickened. _Valek._

The Klatooinian sensed the change. "You know the name, don't you? You fear his thirst for freedom, his urge to eradicate you vermin from the galaxy. He will slaughter you where you stand. He will abolish your Empire's presence from Daanup and secure the Rebellion's rule. And he is coming here. He's going to break us out of this cage because he cares about his people. He values them while you're as cold as a droid, throwing your men as objects at us. And when they die, you just order another shipment of them and then repeat the whole thing, over and over again. That's what's wrong with your Empire. You don't care! You don't care!"

 _That's enough._ Tin knew it was against regulation to converse with prisoners but he ignored it. Seeing the block was clear, he set his blaster against the wall before turning to face his accuser. The Rebel's face twisted into a smile, revealing his rotting teeth. As Tin drew himself to his full height, his hands shook with rage that was quickly consuming him. _Okay, little crick. You asked for it._

"You have no idea, scumbag," Tin suddenly spat, "You think you know me, huh? Well, you don't. You don't know a bloody thing about me. Your pathetic imitation at reason falls infinitely short of anything remotely resembling truth. You think that you and your Rebellion are holy while me and my Empire are devils? You call me vermin, but I know the truth. You're a terrorist and your Rebellion are a bunch of bloodthirsty thugs who feed off anarchy. No, don't tell me that's not true," Tin shouted as he cut off the Klatooinian before he could object, "I've seen it! I've felt it!" Tilting his chest, he struck the date chiseled into the armor. "You taught me your truth here. It's seared it into my mind."

The snarling Rebel backed off as Tin pressed his helmet against the bars. "It was July seventeenth, the seventh year of the Empire. I was 14, coming home after an afternoon with some friends. The sunset lit up the sky a beautiful turquoise and I remember feeling so content and secure. My older brother and father were already home from work in the alloy mines and my mother had been working on dinner with my sister for the majority of the day. My brother had bought the latest holo-board and this evening was going to be game night. That was what was supposed to happen. As I neared my street, I waved to a patrol of two Stormtroopers and both waved back. Yes, they were friends to me. The Empire had cooperated with my father to modernize the mines and thus Daanup City. As I turned the corner, I could see my house, rising above the other buildings, a mansion that the local Imperial authority had donated to my family for my father's efforts. As I neared home, I saw a bulky speeder suddenly accelerate toward the house. I watched in shock as the driver leapt from the seat. The vehicle exploded, five feet away from my front door. The blast ripped through the front of the structure, shelling our neighbors with debris. My three-story home collapsed in on itself and a dust cloud enveloped the entire roadway. It stung my eyes and lungs as I stood frozen. The usually quiet street erupted with screams. I rushed closer, trying to see what was going on. When the dust cleared, I saw a dozen armed men force everyone to lie on their stomachs as a trio of speeders arrived, each carrying another dozen soldiers. I crouched in the shadows as skinny yellow Twi'lek disembarked and strutted into the wreckage of my home. He ordered his men to grab my brother and father who were trying to free my mother and sister from the rubble, and knock them to their knees. I swear he was smirking as he placed a blaster against my father's forehead. After asking his name, the Twi'lek pulled the trigger twice. My brother leaped at him. He fell back, dead, knife protruding out through the back of his skull. As the killer holstered his blaster, he pointed towards my mother and sister, and his men pulled them out. I charged at them as they shoved my loved ones into their speeders. A group of his troops who had been robbing one of the local shops spotted me. One of them swung the butt of his rifle into my face. I fell in a heap. He smiled as my tears mixed blood. Pressing me down with his knee. he slid out a knife, dangling it in front of me, and placed its cold tip between my eyes. He raised his other hand, ready to punch the blade through my face. A blast to the head dropped him. The Stormtrooper who I had waved at minutes earlier grabbed me and carried me to cover, his buddy giving us cover fire. When I looked back at what was left of my family taking off down the street, my mom and sister crying for help, I shouted and tried to run after them. The trooper grabbed me and held me back as I screamed. I distinctly remember him staring me in the eyes and saying, 'Listen to me. We'll get them back. We're going to get them back.'

I spent the night at a friend's house. It was hell. The local news reported that two other attacks had occurred at the same time, all with hostages taken. That was when the terrorists were identified as Rebels. Their leader, the Twi'lek and known Rebel-fraternizer Zed Valek, announced the official arrival of the Galactic Civil War on Daanup. The sunrise of the second day brought me relief. Imperial probe droids had identified Valek's compound and a team had raided it during the night. The Rebels were slaughtered and the hostages had all been rescued. My mother and sister had been groped but no lasting physical harm had come to them, but both were traumatized and needed extensive therapy."

Tin paused for breath. Sweat soaked his hood. Six pairs of eyes stared at him. Even the Iktotchi's attention seemed to be captured by his story. "The Rebellion destroyed my life," he stated icily, "but the Empire refused to let them take everything away. After the attacks, Imperial troops were sent to aid in the fight. Stormtroopers took a more active role in guarding Daanup City and began recruiting in earnest to get local heads into the force. After seeing my dad and brother get executed in the street and my mother and sister molested just for collaborating with Imperials, there was no doubt in my mind. The Rebellion had already assumed my ultimate allegiance and didn't think twice about punishing me, so now it was my turn to punish them."

"What do you know about feeling?" The Klatooinian bared his teeth. "You're made cold. You view everyone as insignificant specks, just there to be put down and knocked into place! You don't even care about your fellow Imperials."

Tin thrusted a finger at him. "Don't mistake my stoicism for apathy. I do care about my men. Every time I get a new trooper, I look up his backstory. That man you killed? He was Private Tech Specialist Munnis Dek. He grew up on Coruscant, raised in a broken home. His dad died a week after he was born in a gang fight. His half-brother routinely beat him before finally being caught by the authorities when Munn was seven, not that it matters in the least to you. Peace was something he'd never had any real experience with. Gangs frequently passed by his apartment, wanting to claim him for their own. But his mom made sure that he wouldn't have the same fate of his brother and father. Little Munnis wasn't going to add to the madness that ravaged his life. Instead, when he grew up, he wanted make a difference in his hood and crack down on the vermin that made his life Hell. He genuinely believed in the Empire's vision of peace for the galaxy because he knew what lay in store if you anarchist were left unchecked. Peace wasn't some abstract idea but a tangible feeling that he knew needed to be felt by trillions of other people who've experienced the same things he had. And now he's gone, rubbed out by you. His mother will be devastated knowing her brave little boy died in action, but will be proud knowing that he strived to make the galaxy a safer place for those caught in system just like she was. That was who the Stormtrooper was. And I'll tell you another thing. When you killed him, you made my squad six members. Count yourselves: six. You cut us down to just the right size to give all of my soldiers a target. I'm going to ask my lieutenant that my squad be the ones who end your pathetic little lives!"

Tin scanned the faces of his audience. Seeing that Tin appeared to be done, the Klatooinian spat at him and eased himself against the wall, closing his eyes. The Iktotchi relapsed into his silent brooding while the Weequay joined his comrade in resting. The Nikto and Umbaran began whispering in a language Tin didn't recognized. But the human girl kept staring at him and something about her gaze made him uneasy. Turning around, the flushed sergeant picked up his blaster and resumed his post. _No more chatter,_ he thought as he glanced in the cell when his shift ended, _because you got shut up good._ Tin smiled in victory as he stalked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sergeant Ky Tin, you are requested to report to the detention center in officer's uniform. Sergeant Cot Burr will commandeer your squad until your duty is complete."

The message repeated itself twice more inside Tin's helmet. Immediately, he briefed Chek, and left his men guarding the garrison's gates. His jaw twitched as a nervous chill creeped up his spine. Burr passed him as he entered the facility, each acknowledging the other with a nod. Entering the bunkhouse, he swapped his spotless armor for the black and silver uniform of a Stormtrooper officer. A sergeant's tag embroidered the fabric over the left side of the chest. Packing the trooper armor into a bag, he buzzed a K-1 unit. The four-armed droid wheeled into the room, its treads churning silently on the floor. The torso was similar to the security K-2 units, but it had no neck as its head was fused to its body.

"Take this to the armory for restoration. Leave the chest plate as is, just add some polish."

The droid beeped its understanding, grabbed the luggage, and rolled out. Tin brushed off his cap and placed it on his head as he strode out into the hallway. Minutes later, he exited the lift and stepped into the detention center. Lieutenant Adak, armored except for his helmet, turned to greet him at the command console. Tin saluted. "I apologize for the delay."

Adak waved him off and gestured to a man wearing a uniform that matched Tin's except for his warden insignia. "This is interrogator Bojj. He'll escort you to Cell 378."

"Sir?"

Adak broke into a smile at Tin's wavering response. "At ease, sergeant. We have a potential breakthrough." He gestured at Bojj and the warden moved into a corner. Peering at his lieutenant's face, Tin could see Adak's cheeks were flushed. _Something's got him stressed._

"We've recieved got some info that, if played right, could be an invaluable resource," Adak said quietly. "Earlier today, the six prisoners detained from the cantina raid were brought into individual confinement for interrogation. Five of them experienced enhanced tactics to extract information about where Valek's headquarters are stationed but they all seem to be too low-level to have such sensitive info. But the sixth one asked for the sergeant on duty during yesterday's detainment as soon as the interrogators entered her cell. You were the only sergeant on guard.

Tin resisted the temptation to wipe the sweat beading on his brow. He had reported the mentioning of Zed Valek and the threat that the Rebel leader was coming to free the prisoners to his superiors, but had omitted his outburst.

"When asked why she wanted to speak to you, she replied that she wouldn't need any encouragement to talk, only that she be able to converse with you without oversight. She said you told them something that disturbed her deeply."

"Sir, I can explain-"

Adak shook his head. "No need. I don't care what you said, but whatever it was, it's given us a chance that we desperately needed. Our spies are close to being nailed. They've repeatedly have gotten close to some pieces of real info but have been scared off. We need an new informant familiar Valek's forces. This might just be our big break."

Tin nodded. "So, what you need is a double-agent and you think this girl has what it takes."

"She has the potential," Adak corrected. "And if she doesn't, we put her down with the rest the scum she came with. But you need to handle this with the utmost care. You might have our greatest asset in the making."

 _No pressure!_ "So how do I handle this?"

Adak shook his head. "Don't worry, it's simple. You let her set the rules and you play by them. Play her game and trust your training. If she tries to mess with you, recognize her approach and respond in an appropriate manner. Always remember what she is and what she's a part of."

"I know what she is," Tin muttered. "You don't have to remind me of it."

Adak sighed. "One other thing: you going have to smother your contempt. If that bleeds through, even a little bit, you risk losing her. Your only rule," he emphasized, "is that you don't let her win the conversation, even if you that means you have to break her rules. Make sure you come out on top."

Tin grunted. "Seems pretty straightforward. Is there a time-table for talking her into defection or am I to work my magic one time round?"

"We'll be expecting this to be a gradual process. But you are expected to report her status toward the objective after every conversation."

Nodding, Tin rubbed his head. "Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"She'll be restrained since you're the only one who'll be in there. And you'll have chair so you can sit down. If you don't have any more questions, you're authorized to enter the cell."

"All right," Tin sighed "I think I'm ready."

"Good luck, sergeant."

As he walked down the black, octangular passageway, Tin rubbed his eyes in the harsh red lights that lined the edges. _What have I gotten myself into? I just had to give them a good scolding and I now get this on my plate._ His footsteps echoed off the cell doors that were set just below the grill-plated floor.

"Inmate 4429 is here." Bojj waving to one of the compartments.

 _Right, no reason to ask someone their name when their corpse will be burning within forty-eight hours._ Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Bojj handed him a folding chair and pressed a button on the door panel. The cell slid open, revealing a cold grey interior. Ducking his head, he entered the darkness. With a hissing noise, the door shut behind him. Inmate 4429 sat on the bench on the left side of the cell. She was handcuffed, chained to the middle of her seat. Meeting his eyes, she gave a sad smile before lowering her gaze back to the floor. Tin set his chair up and removed his cap.

"Are you the sergeant from yesterday?" she asked quietly, glancing back up at him.

He laid a finger below his officers' insignia. "Yes. I'm Sergeant Ky Tin and I was on guard duty during 01500 and 01800 hours. My voice should be confirmation of this."

Nodding slightly, she wetted her lips. "I'm Sasha." In the silence that lapsed, Tin studied his subject, still wearing the dirty soldier attire from the raid two days ago. _Light brown skin tone, small nose, soft oval face, slightly squinted eyes._ Lastly, he noticed a tattoo right under her right eye. It consisted of two rows of five semicircles, every other one facing up while the one in between faced down. The coloring of the shapes alternated between solid black and no filling.

"How long have you been stationed here? This is my first time on Daanup," Sasha whispered.

"I've never left for more than month or two each year." Tin tried to sound casual.

Another awkward silence.

She broke it a moment later with a deep breath. "I guess you're pretty surprised that I asked for you."

He nodded but said nothing.

"Well... I…" she struggled to start, "It's just that you… you're different from anyone I've met."

Tin raised an eyebrow. _So, I'm here just so you can batt your pretty little eyelashes at me and butter me up so that you can talk me into a release?_

"When you told us your story, well," she locked eyes with him, "it shook me."

"And why would a Stormtrooper's history ever pique the interest of you?"

She fidgeted "Because… well, I've never heard of someone hurt by a terrorist who claimed he was a Rebel leader-"

"Don't soften it like that," Tin interjected. "After I got the clearance, I looked up the files about the attacks. The day after Valek announced his war on the Empire, your Rebellion cemented his place in their ranks by smuggling weapons and soldiers to help Valek's fight. You never tried to distance yourselves from his deeds, and by your silence, you condoned them."

Biting her lip, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tin crossed his legs. _I know I am._

Sasha sighed and tapped her fingers together. "What I'm trying to say is that you showed me a side to this war I'd never thought about."

Running his tongue over the inside of his cheek, Tin tilted his head back. M _aybe not the seduction tactic._

"Ever since I joined the Rebellion," she breathed, "I've been told horror story over horror story about how the Empire is evil and should be exterminated from the galaxy as soon as possible. But… your story flipped everything on its head."

Tin raised his eyebrows.

Sasha wet her lips again, she raised her head. "I don't think you're lying about your family like Zcetich thinks. The Klatooinian" she said as Tin's brow furrowed. "He thinks what you said was just a made-up story that Stormtroopers were supposed to repeat whenever they were annoyed with someone."

"So why do you believe me?"

"Because I could hear the anguish in your voice. It bled through the whole time. The passion that consumed you, how detailed you were, it all surpasses any propaganda."

Putting his hand to his chin, Tin tapped his lip. _What are you after?_

Sasha gave him another sad smile. "Look, I know. You view me as an extremist who wants to murder you and those closest to you and think I'm just trying to sweet talk you. But I'm not. It's just that all my time in the Rebel Alliance, everyone just accepts that all Stormtroopers must be brainwashed supremacists who only care about their Emperor's agenda. They can't be reasoned with. After all, how else could someone serve such a twisted legacy? But both you and your passed friend, Tunnis?"

"Munnis," Tin corrected.

"Both you and him, well, you've busted the mold of what everyone thinks a Stormtrooper is."

Tin nodded. "Maybe the reason the Rebellion passes us off as unreasonable is because it makes us easier to kill. You don't have to feel bad if you're just eradicating mindless machines."

Sasha's gaze dropped to the floor. "Yeah. But," she whispered, "just as you broke the stereotype of a Stormtrooper, how can I convince you that there are Rebels like me who break the stereotype of the Rebels that hurt you? Just as there are good people in the Empire, there are good people in the Alliance."

Tin gave her a look. "Are you calling me 'good?'"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

 _Not exactly the way I was expecting this to go._ "Well, you said I convinced you with my story. Thus, you based your decision on truth. What truth do you have that I could be convinced?"

Sasha drummed her fingers on the bench. "I don't have a history like yours, but I don't serve Valek. I came to Daanup six weeks ago sent by the Rebel leadership." She paused. "There are those in the Alliance who believe that there must be a war against the Empire on all fronts, on all planets, in order to decentralize the Imperial forces, regardless of how the locals feel. But," she said as she met his gaze, "I am not one of them. And there are more like me. In a way, you help the Empire dispel the theory that Stormtroopers are heartless murderers. Your very existence cleanses the Empire's image. I'm here to do the same for the Rebellion: cleanse its image."

Tin stroked his chin. "How are you planning to do that?"

"I was sent here to evaluate Valek and his soldiers on Daanup and to see if they were worthy to be a part of the Rebel Alliance. My leaders believe that although there may have been a time for allowing terrorists to claim their allegiance with us, that time has gone. If Valek and his actions prove to be detrimental to the reputation of the Rebel cause, I am to report back to my superiors."

"And what then?"

"They will publicly state that vermin such as Valek have no place among the Alliance and condemn his actions, past, present, and future. They will issue a warning that if Valek did not surrender his bunch of radicals to the Rebellion, they would use any means necessary to remove him from his position of leadership and hijack his movement for a complete interior transformation."

Chewing his lip, Ky Tin examined Sasha. "So," he said after a moment, "you're an agent of insurgency among insurgents?"

She nodded.

 _What does this do to Adak's plan?_ "Can you tell me where Valek is?"

Again, Sasha nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe. But I'll reveal it the next time we talk."

Tin nodded. "Very well." He stood to leave. "Sasha, it has been an unusual pleasure to have met and talked with you. Shall I tell my lieutenant that you will require the same conditions for next time?"

"Yes, but before you go, there is one more thing I want to say."

Tin waited for her to continue.

"Please understand that the Rebellion that I serve is a movement that covets freedom for the galaxy."

"Freedom?" Tin nearly choked. "What's the difference between your freedom and the anarchy that threatens Daanup City if the Rebels here are victorious?" There was an edge in his voice.

A pained look appeared on Sasha's face. "Sergeant Tin, sir, I'm sorry for the heartache we've caused you. Let me apologize for all of it, even if you don't accept it. But, please, understand that this anarchy that you know so well is not what the Rebellion means to represent. The freedom that I fight for is simply that you can walk away from this conversation and consider of what I'm saying free from threat."

Seeing that she was done, Tin shrugged. "That might be what you're fighting for, but that's not what the Rebellion does."

"Your right," she sighed. "But I hope one day it does."

Tin pressed a button on the back of his belt and the cell door shot open. Excusing himself, he joined the awaiting Bojj and cell guards outside.

Later

"So, what did she say?"

Tin rubbed his leg as he sat in Adak's office. Soreness had returned to his leg and he made a mental note to take his pain pill. "She had some interesting stuff, sir."

"Like what?"

"She claims to be a Rebel spy."

Adak leaned forward. "Did she say what information she's gathered from the garrison?"

Tin shook his head. "She didn't spy on us, sir. She's a Rebel spying on other Rebels, more specifically, Valek's Rebels."

Stretching back, Adak narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"She claims that the Rebel leadership sent her to Daanup to evaluate Valek's group to see if they are an asset or a liability."

"You said 'she claims.' You think she's lying?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She seems authentic enough."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her posture maybe? She isn't begging us to let her live or go free or anything."

"So, what did she mention, aside from being a spy?"

Tin rubbed the back of his neck and paused. "She said that she knows where Valek is."

Adak straightened. "Say again?"

"She told me that she knows where Valek is stationed."

Swiveling back and forth in his chair, the lieutenant itched a blaster scar on his cheek. "Did she tell you?"

"She said she'd tell me the next time we talked. But given the fact that she didn't try to use it as a bargaining token, I'd say there's a good chance that she actually knows it. And it also fits into her narrative of being a spy against Valek."

Adak nodded. "What are the chances that she can be talked into defecting?"

"I'd say it's slim. But if we get Valek's home address-"

"Then it's worth it," Adak finished. "Assuming she does, indeed, have that info."

"Sir, I don't think we can risk-"

He held up a hand. "Don't bother, sergeant. You're right: this isn't something we can pass up. Next time she calls, we'll send you in. I'll tell the warden that the trials of the other five will be put on hold until we get this figured out."

"Yes sir." Tin rubbed his leg again as pain surged through the limb.

Adak frowned. "You due for another pill?"

He nodded, grimacing.

"Why don't you take leave for the rest of the day. We're a little overstaffed as it is. I'll sort out the details."

"Thank you, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Haven't seen you here all week!"

Tin sighed as he sat in the darkly lit pub. "Yeah, I know. I'm on leave." The warm atmosphere smelled of delicious delicacies as species of all kinds intermingled amongst the booths. "Lucci's"was always a popular joint no matter what time of day. But Tin never came to socialize. He looked up as the owner, Lucci, set down a bowl of dried fruit crisps on his table. "Busy of late?"

Tin nodded and popped a crisp into his mouth. "That's putting it mildly."

The Quarren stroked the tentacles that covered his mouth. "You weren't part of the team that raided that cantina on the other side of town, were you?"

"Yeah, that was me and Burr."

"Well, call me a Gundark! You Stormtroopers' certainly got more guts than probably all the people in this place, including that guy." He pointed at an obese Pantoran "Everything's on the house for you."

"Thanks, Lucci."

"You are welcome, Sergeant! So, what do you want to drink? It's the perfect time to try something with a kick?" Lucci gave a wink.

Tin grinned. "Sorry, that's still not going to fly. You know my rule."

"Yeah, yeah. You've got to be the only person in the Daanup system who doesn't knock back any. Well, I tried anyways. So, what'll be?"

"Zi-jic with squeezed Rellops please."

"Medium or large?"

"Medium."

"Alrighty, my good sir, I'll have it out in a moment."

Tin eased back in his seat. He was in his usual spot, the back-right corner of the triangular restaurant. He remembered his father taking his whole family here. Tin and his siblings enjoyed the food and the holo-screens while their parents enjoyed the discount of being friends with the owner. Twelve years later, he still found a way to come to the classic hangout, only he no longer came for the experience.

"Here you are!" The Quarren set down the orange drink with suspended chunks of purple.

Thanking him, Tin took a sip. The sweet-sour taste pooled on his tongue before flowing down his esophagus.

"You all right son?"

Glancing back at Lucci, Tin raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"I've noticed you keep to yourself when you come in here nowadays. But you seem a little more apprehensive than usual."

He sighed. "Yeah, things have been on edge. I lost a man during the raid."

"I'm sorry, Ky."

"But now, well, there's this girl-"

The owner cut him off. "Say no more. I certainly have had my own fair share of trouble with females, son. I'm not here to judge."

Tin couldn't resist a grin. "It's not like that, Lucci."

"Sure, sure, but I'll bet you're wondering if it is 'like that.' Women are hard to read, and that doesn't change with age, Ky. Your best bet is to play it cool and let her make a move. If she doesn't, then don't bother or..." Lucci paused and lifted a finger, "Tell you what, if you bring her here and let me meet her, I'll give you a seventy-percent discount. Just keep that in mind. Well, I know you're not here to hear me talk so I'll leave you alone with your musings."

Chuckling, Tin stared after the owner as he left to take another order but then grew somber. There was one thing Sasha said that echoed in his mind in the hours since the interview. _"The freedom that I fight for is simply that you can walk away from this conversation and consider what I'm saying free from threat." Is that why I didn't tell Adak everything else she said and now have got the guilt pangs? Because I'm thinking of things I'm not supposed to? That I'm afraid of repercussion? If that's the case, then doesn't Sasha have a point?_ Tin shook his head and stared into his cup. _I'm not hiding anything from my superiors. There wasn't a place for me to mention all the things she was saying about 'freedom' and 'cleansing images.' Plus, how would l even describe it? After all, the only thing that matters is that she knows where Valek is. That's it. I need to tune everything else out. We use her for what she's got, then… well then what? Terminate her? Well, she is a traitor for being a Rebel. But what even is a Rebel? She's saying that I don't know what that means. But that's ridiculous. Like I told Adak, I know what Rebels are because I've seen their work up close._ Taking a swig of his drink, Tin felt a sense of peace among his swirling mind. However, as he set his refreshment down, a sudden thought destroyed the sensation. _But what if I don't? What if I don't know what a real Rebel looks like. She did say I showed her something new, that not all Stormtroopers fell into the stereotype. Have I made a Rebel stereotype in my head?_ Chills crept up Tin's arms as the question sank in. _And I don't know how to answer that._

Ten minutes later, he set his empty glass on the bar table. Lucci nodded at him while filling orders as he passed by. Outside the pub, Tin breathed in the dank air. Even after the sun went down, the gas atmosphere trapped the heat from escaping. _Regardless of these mind games, we need Sasha to end the war here on Daanup. And that's good enough for me._ Feeling his sense of security return, Tin surveyed the streets. _Busy as usual._ He glanced at his watch. _Still got time before I need to check in. Might as well stretch the legs from being cooped up all day._ Joining to flow of life that streamed up and down the roadways, Tin strode through the bustling capital. The city lights illuminated the night sky, spilling their radiance across the dark expanse. Starlight pierced through the atmosphere, giving the cityscape a silvery glow. Tin could feel his throat tighten and he fought back tears. _This is my planet, my city, my home. I'm the one who protects it from those who'd want to see it in rubble._

A few blocks later, Tin found himself in the South District. Standing in the shadows, he stared across the road at the burned-out cantina. Imperial troops and personnel were funneled to the scene hours after the attack, trying to discover any clues that could turn up anything of value. Small patrol teams roamed the sidewalks, encouraging everyone to remain in their homes. It was as close to a total lockdown as the garrison could afford. One of the groups approached Tin, but his Imperial ID satisfied their queries and they let him be. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and turned to leave. Cutting through the empty streets, he made his way to the Western District. Fog enveloped him as he tramped through the back alleyways. A scream sliced through the musty air. He jerked to his right. The sound was muffled, but instantly his pulse in between the rusting buildings, he leaped onto a main road and paused. The laughing of a different voice tickled his ear. _Up, around in that lot behind the apartment complex._ Plunging ahead, Tin closed the distance, jaw clenched. At the open gate, he slid to a stop, and peeked into the enclosed lot. He caught his breath.

In the lamplight, a dark figure plastered herself against the back wall. A Zabrak and Devonian swaggered towards her. The former kicked a black mass on the ground, and Tin's jaw twitched as he recognized it as a man lying crumpled in the dirt. _He can't be much older than seventeen!_

"Quiet, boy," the Devaronian hissed as the battered form moaned. "You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your date, now would you?"

"Leave him alone!"

The crimson alien turned toward the girl, who looked even younger than the injured man. "Shut up. Just remember, you're next on the menu."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice shook.

The Zabrak jumped on the immobile man, and ripped off his jacket. "This is why," he snarled, waving the garment. Narrowing his eyes, Tin saw that it was a cadet's uniform.

"But he's not even a soldier, just a currier!"

The Devaronian laughed. "He'd better not be, because that testosterone fueled mumbo-jumbo that he put up didn't resemble anything like a real fight."

"What are you here to prove?" she shouted back, red hair blocking her face, "That you can beat up a currier?"

Before anyone could react, the brawny thug shot his arm out, grabbing the girl by the neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath.

"I'd lower your voice," he mumbled. Turning back around, he nodded to the Zabrak. Grinning, the tan-skinned alien drove both his fists into the limp body of the cadet.

"After all," the one-horned giant sneered as she squirmed in his grip, "We can't have anyone overhearing the ruckus, now can we?"

Looking to his left, Tin spotted a meter-long pole lying on the ground, fallen off the building's piping. Wrapping his hands around its thick body, he lifted it and noticed one end was broken, leaving a sharp edge. _Perfect._ Spinning around the corner, he stomped towards the thugs, tossing his cap away. The girl's eyes darted to him and he met her gaze. The assailants jerked around at the sound of his footsteps. The red-skinned alien let go of his victim and waved off his partner as he raised himself to his full height of two-and-a-half meters. Tin didn't change his stride or his glare. Narrowing his eyes, the alien rubbed his head the stump of one of his horns. "Ah, we get two Imps tonight. What fun! I'll have the pleasure of staining the ground with your guts-"

Tin swung his staff, slicing the left leg of his enemy. Shocked at the speed of the attack, the Rebel bellowed in pain. Tin cut his cry short as he slammed the side of the pole into his skull. The Devaronian smacked into the border fence and slumped to the ground. Growling, the brawny creature picked himself up and charged. Holding his ground, Tin ducked and thrust the end of the pole forward. His foe tried to sidestep the lunge, but Tin felt the tearing of flesh. Grabbing the weapon, the alien began prying it away from his grasp. Immediately, the sergeant let go, and his opponent backpedaled under the power of his own strength. Tin followed up with a blow to the already wounded leg. With a roar, the Devaronian sunk to his knees. As Tin wound up for the knockout punch, he felt himself slam into the ground. The hot breath of the Zebrak warmed his ear. Elbowing him in the neck, Tin rolled out from underneath the pale brown creature. The smaller being sprang towards him, but Tin was ready. Bending backwards, Tin grabbed hold of his enemy's neck and threw him into the back wall of the apartment tower. As he pushed himself up, the scarred alien drew out a knife. "You crick."

The Zabrak jabbed the knife toward the Stormtrooper. Tin blocked the oncoming arm with a swing of his forearm and smashed his fist into his combatant's stomach. As the alien stumbled back, Tin slid his foot around, tripping him. Leaping on top of his downed man, Tin rained blows upon his face. Blood oozed as his knuckles tore into the Zabrak's skin. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed Tin from behind and lifted him off his feet.

"I'm not beaten so easily, Imp."

Tin kicked both his legs up. Dropping the Stormtrooper, the Devaronian gagged, holding his groin. Taking a deep breath, Tin slammed both his fists into his weakened opponent's head, hammering him into the ground. "Yeah you are."

Picking up the discarded pole, Tin lifted it over the larger creature's body. Using all his might, Tin drove the pole completely through the thigh of the thug and several inches into the soft sediment beneath. The Devaronian stared in shock at the impalement. Having pinned one attacker down, Tin turned around to deal with the other. The Zabrak used the wall to balance himself as he wiped the blood from his eyes. Jaw clenched, Tin punched him in the right side then grabbed his head, yanking down while thrusting his kneecap up. Tin could hear the crunch as the skull collided into bone. Turning the limp but still conscious alien around so that he faced the wall, Tin pulled the Rebel's head back, then splattered the stone with gore as he pummeled his enemy into the building again, again, and again. After several seconds, Tin let his man drop, blood and saliva smearing the tower's surface as the Zabrak collapsed.

Looking at his beaten foes, Tin closed his eyes and put a hand out to brace himself. The adrenaline had run out. Tin reached up to wipe his eyes, but saw that his fingers were stained with blood; his opponents' blood. Wiping them on his pants, he stumbled toward the back of the lot. The girl stared at him as he fell beside her. Tin's lungs seemed too small as he struggled to recover, and the only sound that was heard was his wheezing. He rubbed his leg as the sudden action had aggravated the wound. Hands shaking, he ruffled his hair. Then he noticed the girl's eyes still locked on him and the tears which stained her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to her. "You okay?"

She nodded back, saying nothing.

"You hurt any?"

She rubbed her neck, but shook her head. Her eyes darted to the unmoving currier. Tin followed her gaze but caught her arm when she tried to stand. "Stay here. I'll check on him."

"But…"

"Stay." The firmness in his tone made her sit back down. Crawling over to her date, Tin rolled the unconscious man over. His face was caked in blood, and Tin thought that one of his cheek bones might be broken. Tin pressed two fingers under his neck. After a moment, he nodded and turned back to the girl. "He's got a pulse." Running his fingers down the currier's torso, Tin gritted his teeth as he felt uneven bumps along the ribcage, indicating several shattered ribs. "But he's in bad shape."

With a long sigh, she seemed to melt into the ground. With a grunt, Tin shifted himself back to her. "Easy, easy." He put an arm around her shoulder and he could feel her convulsing as she sobbed. "You're okay. You're okay." Taking a glance at the muggers, Tin slid out his commlink as she continued to cry. "This is Sergeant Ky Tin to anyone listening. Do you copy, over?"

"This is Sergeant Hattu," a gruff voice responded, "Good to hear from you. Adak was a little worried when you didn't show back up at the garrison. Go ahead."

 _It pays off when you've got a reputation of being on time._ "I'm in the Western District, Kol Street, back lot of Witt Apartment Housing. I've got a roughed-up currier and his rattled date and two down suspected Rebels on a count of assault. Requesting a team to secure the area and escort us and the prisoners back to the garrison."

"Roger that. I'm not too far from there. I'll be there with some troops in a few. Looks like you're getting all the action this week, Tin."

"Tell me about it." He ended the connection and turned around "We've got people coming."

After recovering herself, the girl wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Why?"

"Why what?

"Why help us?"

A glint on her face told him another tear was rolling down her cheek. "Because you needed it. And because we wear the same badge." He pointed to the symbol on the discarded currier jacket. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Tesh."

"And his?"

"Ognim," she muttered, her lip quivering.

He gestured to himself. "Sergeant Ky Tin."

Her face reddened as her eyes widened, and he couldn't resist a smile. "Uh, I-I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't. You've been through enough."

Putting her hands to her face, she moaned. "I'm so sorry for this whole mess. We never should have come here"

Licking his lips, Tin frowned. "You've got nothing to apologize for. Nothing here is your fault, it's theirs." He pointed at the unconscious Zabrak and the Devaronian, passed out, pole skewered through his leg. "Tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath. "We had just left the club around the corner when they saw us. He saw we were being followed and told me to stay calm, but then they charged us and cornered us into here. They shoved me down, and started beating him and beating him while I was standing right there watching and-"

 _She's getting frantic._ "Well, it's over now," Tin soothed. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, but what about him!" She nodded to the comatose currier.

"He's alive and those troops on their way will get him checked into the med wing. I'd recommend getting yourself checked in too, just to be safe."

"Yes sir. I will sir."

Rubbing his leg again, Tin sighed. "I'll put in a word to see if I can get him at least the next month off, okay?"

"R-really" she stuttered.

"Sure, absolutely."

"But we don't need to waste any more of your time."

He looked her in the eye. "Listen to me, you're not a waste of time, neither you nor your date. If my rank was commander, I would still have done the things I've done. No one has any excuse to not help their colleagues and their loved ones, no matter the rank, period. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. Now I'm going to personally ask my Lieutenant to give Ognim extended leave, and it's my genuine pleasure to do so."

He caught his breath as she embraced him. "Thank you, sir!"

Tin grinned. _This is the difference between the Imperial Army and the Rebellion._

The sound of footsteps made them separate.

"Sergeant Hattu," Tin acknowledge the Stormtrooper officer.

"Sergeant Tin." The armored soldier motioned for his team of six join them in the lot. Hattu whistled as he saw the Devaronian on the ground. Flicking his fingers on the pole, He shook his head. "You've done a real job on this one, Tin."

He shrugged. "I needed him to stay down."

"And the other?" Hattu turned to the Zabrak.

"Just banged up."

"By 'banged up' you mean part of his ugly face is now stained on the wall here." He shook his head. "Vicious, Tin, vicious."

"Sir, your hurt." One of the troopers pointed to Tin's bloodied hands.

"No, it's theirs," he replied, gesturing to the downed thugs.

Hattu looked down at Ongim. "How's he?"

Tin straightened. "He's got a pulse but he's going to need extensive care. They roughed him up good."

"And how about you," Hattu turned to Tesh.

"I'm fine, sergeant," she whispered.

He nodded. "These two troopers are going to escort you two back to the garrison," he waved to one on his left and right, "and I'd recommend both of you seeing the meds there just to make sure. I'm going to call in some backup for this one," he gestured to the downed currier. "He'll get some real help when they get here, but in the meantime I'll have my own medic stabilize his condition. The rest of us are going to see to these other two and get them in a cell."

Tin helped Tesh to her feet. Her legs gave out halfway up, but he caught her and gave her his arm for support.

Seeing that they were okay, Hattu nodded to his men. "Okay, move out and go slow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good morning, Sergeant." Adak nodded as Tin entered the Cell Block. "She's wanting to see you again."

"Yes sir."

"You recovered from last night?"

"Yes sir. How's the currier doing?"

"He's doing as well as he can. I'm granting your request and giving him four weeks off in addition to wounded leave in case he wants to travel any. I'm glad that you were in the vicinity before things got any worse."

"Me too, sir, and thank you. So what's the plan for today?"

Adak shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing as yesterday only I need you to give me a complete, detailed account of her willingness to defect after this is over in addition to any information about Valek's whereabouts. I don't want to waste any more time if we're chasing a dead end."

"Understood." He licked his lips. "Sir?"

"Hmm?" Adak turned back.

"My I have permission to insert my own rules this time?"

Narrowing his eyes, Adak frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sir, I'd like to play it a little tougher to show her who she's really rubbing shoulders with."

"You want to push her around."

"Verbally," Tin clarified, "I just want to make it clear what type of company she's in."

Adak paused, then nodded. "Okay, sergeant. You have permission, but keep it to a minimum. I don't you want you going scorched-earth against her, understood?"

"Understood."

Back down the cell hall, Bojj opened the door, and Tin stepped down into the harshly lit interior. Just as before, Sasha sat, cuffed to the bench. The door hissed as it shut, sealing them from the rest of the garrison, and as far as Tin was concerned, from the rest of the galaxy. Sasha raised her head, smiling softly. "Hello again, sergeant."

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, Tin flashed her a thin smile as he took a seat. "Yesterday, you told me that just like I showed you another side of the Empire, you are another side to the Rebellion that I haven't seen." Sasha's face fell as his expression hardened. "Last night, I found two of your Rebels pouncing on a seventeen-year-old boy and his date. By the time I got there, they had him broken on the ground, getting ready to squeeze the life out of his terrified girl. And it was all because that boy just happened to be an Imperial currier. By the time I was through with the Rebs, they were a literal bloody pulp."

"So," he leaned forward, retaining his steely glare as Sasha's expression twisted into a look of pure horror, "why should I believe that you're any different than those other Rebels?"

Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the walls of her confinement. After a moment, she shook her head. "Well… I… I believed your story about your family. Couldn't you return the favor?"

"That doesn't work. I had no reason to lie. I had no reason to tell you my family history, no reason to tell of my hurt. In fact, I broke protocol by doing that. But you, you have every reason in the galaxy to lie! So how can you expect me to believe that you're the one good gal?"

At a loss, Sasha let out a long breath. "My blaster, Tin, my blaster."

He raised an eyebrow.

"In the cantina, I watched as you and your men pushed your way inside. I was huddled in a corner, under a table, with my blaster by my ear. It must have been the other sergeant there who saw me. Our eyes met, or at least I think so and I dropped my weapon and slid it forwards, even as the chaos grew louder. I surrendered without firing a shot."

"You didn't fire a single bolt throughout the entire raid?" Tin's voice dripped with skepticism.

"Yes. You can check both my blaster and with the sergeant for confirmation."

Tin tried to suppress his perplexment. "So, let's assume your story is true. Why wouldn't you at least engage in self-defense?"

"Tin, who do you think tipped the Imperial spies about the imminent plan to rob the alloy warehouse?"

Tin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I did, sergeant, I let them know. On purpose. I've had experience with enemy spies and I know where they lurk. So, I just spoke a little louder here and left a slip of paper there."

Tin shook his head. "Okay, first off, how would you know our spies would pick up your clues, and two, why would you betray your Rebellion by doing that?"

"Like I said, I have had field experience with spies. And I wasn't betraying the Rebellion. I was betraying Valek."

"But you admitted last time that he was part of the Rebellion."

"Yes, but I don't want him to be. I told you, I'm here to clean up the Rebellion's reputation."

"I thought you said you were supposed to report back to your superiors and they'll be the ones who take action."

"Yes, but I'm not doing that."

 _What the crick is going on?_ "So, what are you planning to do?"

Sasha shrugged. "This, I guess." She leaned forward. "I'm breaking my protocol just like you did. Yes, I am supposed to go back and give a detailed analysis of the situation here on Daanup, but I already know the course of action they'll take. They'll come to Daanup and attempt to take away Valek's leadership and integrate his movement into theirs. The problem is that despite his ruthlessness, Valek has one admirable trait: radical loyalty. He isn't the type to treat his men as expendable. He routinely promises that if his men get left behind, he'll go in after them. And his troops repay his faithfulness with their own. There's no way they'll let the Rebel leadership come in and remove him from their midst. They'll fight. And that will create even more chaos. Think about it. Three militant groups all fighting each other and the citizens of Daanup City getting caught in the middle. Civilian casualties will triple in the cross fire, not to mention the loss of property! I can't let that happen."

Tin frowned. "So what are you doing?"

He could see determination creep into her countenance. "I'm letting the Imperials do the job of removing Valek. I know you want him and his men eliminated just as much as I do."

"But do your superiors want that too?"

"No. They'll want to retain his men and resources."

Easing back, Tin chewed his lip. "So your going rogue."

Sasha nodded.

"And, if I'm understanding correctly, you want to tell me where Valek is so we can go in and destroy him."

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that."

"How?"

"Because like I've said, he has an immense loyalty to his troops." She wetted her lips and sighed. "I guess I should have told you yesterday but I was too nervous to bring it up. You have his second-in-command here, provided you haven't execute him yet."

Tin jerked upright. "What?"

Nodding again, she bit her lip. "Zcetich, the Klatooinian. He's Valek's second-in-command. And he's coming to get him."

Ridged, the sergeant gave her a piercing stare. "What are you saying, Sasha?"

"I'm saying that he's coming to the garrison to free his men, to fulfill his promise."

Tin rubbed his nose. "How much time do we have?"

"It'll be tonight, after dark."

 _That gives us nine hours minimum, ten maximum._ "Okay, so he's coming to us?"

She shook her head. "He won't be in the raid. He'll leave it up to one of his officers but the majority of his men will participate. His headquarters will be vulnerable."

Stroking his chin, Tin let out a breath. "So, you want us to send out some of our troops, making our own base more vulnerable, to ambush Valek?"

"Not quite. I need go with you."

He snorted. "And why's that?"

"Because the only way you'll be able to infiltrate his camp while keeping the most amount of troops here at the garrison will be for me to guide you."

 _This is getting ridiculous._ "Just how large of a force will be needed then?"

She gave a slight grin. "Just you."

Tin tilted his head forward. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It just needs to be you and me."

Letting out a scoff, he scratched his cheek.

Sasha shrugged. "You need my guidance to keep your garrison fortified. And with my knowledge and your training, we'll penetrate Valek's weakened defenses and eliminate him."

"And the only way you'll cooperate is if I go with you?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Tin rose from his seat. "Is there anything else you need to tell me that you haven't yet?"

Shaking her head, she mouthed "no."

"Okay then. I'll discuss the situation with my lieutenant and check back in with his decision."

"Tin?"

He turned back around. "Yes?"

"The two you rescued last night, how are they?" Her voice waivered.

"The girl is fine, just shaken, but the boy is in critical condition. But he's expected to recover."

"I'm glad you were there to break it up before they..." she left the statement hanging.

Tin nodded. "I am too."

Later

"So, what do you make of it?"

Tin sat opposite Adak in his office, tapping his fingers on his knee. "To be honest sir, I was hoping you could help me out here."

Adak took a long sip of his tea. Tin envied that part of a lieutenant's job. Shipments of freshly brewed tea arrived every week specifically for him while the rest of the garrison had to tolerate the mess hall's pathetic imitation.

"Sorry but I can't, sergeant. You were the one talked with her. But I can ask some questions to help you think through it all. Does she sound authentic?"

Frowning, Tin reviewed his interview with Sasha that ended an hour ago. Since then, he had regurgitated word for word the conversation to Adak. "I'm inclined to believe her, if only because it's too big of a risk to ignore."

His superior grunted. "I'm getting tired of that line of reasoning. That's what's been driving this whole mess and it's beginning to run dry."

Tin sighed. "I understand, sir, but as aggravating as it is, I think it's still true."

"I suppose so. So yes, you believe her. Now, are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"Sir?"

He smirked. "She's asking for you to be the one that goes deep inside Rebel territory. I don't need to tell you that's dangerous business."

Gritting his teeth, he shrugged. "You don't need to tell me, sir. But I don't think she's trying to entrap me. I mean, what would she have to gain by giving Valek a single Stormtrooper?"

"Because you're not just a Stormtrooper," Adak emphasized, "You're an officer who knows the garrison's workings and patterns of patrols. They actually have a lot to gain."

"You're saying that for security purposes, you need me to stay put?"

"Not necessarily but that is a concern to keep in mind."

Tin itched his neck. "Sir, are you worried that they'd get any anything out of me after what they've done?"

Adak gave a wry smile. "No, but I don't want to lose you. You're a good trooper, Tin, not just for your skillset but for your resilience and, yes, your story. The Empire needs more men and women like you, sergeant. I don't want to waste you on some fragile theory that somehow you're going on a one-man crusade to end the war on Daanup."

Tin cracked a grin at the dramatic tone of his superior. "I appreciate the support sir, but as crazy as it sounds, I think there is some merit to this venture."

Adak eyes narrowed. "You're sure you're not just wishing that? I know since you've heard the name 'Valek' you've been smoldering."

Jaw twitching, Tin stared at the desk. "I know sir. But doesn't resentment have its place? It's kept me going through the routine of daily trooper life."

"That may be but it'll get you killed on the battlefield."

"Sir, I'm not going to argue the merits of a vendetta."

"What I also find disturbing is that she's only interested in you. Why do you think that is?"

Tin raised an eyebrow. "What, why me?"

"Yes. There are other higher-ups she could have asked to guide into Valek's nest, but ever since she was captured, it's been all about you. And it all started with you talking to the six of them after the raid."

"Sir, I only told them-"

"What the Rebellion did to you, yes I know."

"That doesn't sound like a great first-impression sir."

"No it doesn't, but for some reason, she's been targeting you ever since."

With a wry smile, Tin shrugged. "I'm not a people expert by any stretch of the imagination."

Adak tapped his chin. "There's only three explanations for her behavior: she's playing you, she's telling the truth."

"And the third?"

"She thinks your cute."

Tin nearly blew out a nasal passage. Rubbing the end of his nose, he shook his head. "Sorry sir."

Adak's hard expression didn't change. "At the end of the day, however, you're the one who has to decide. Do you or do you not trust her?"

Mind racing, he slid his hand through his hair. "Sir, I can't say I completely do, but I'll always look back with regret if I don't do this."

Grunting, the lieutenant nodded. "Okay, but be careful and watch her. If something doesn't smell right, make it so she gets the worse end of it."

"Yes sir."

"And Tin, if at the end of this rope you find that you can't shake her feelings for the Rebellion, you terminate this lose end. Understood?"

This time, it was Tin who nodded. "Understood sir."

"Good." Adak stood up and stretched his legs. "Now I've got an attack to foil here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tin popped his neck as he stood outside the cell door. One hand gripping his helmet, he flexed his other. Despite the cool temperature in the block, sweat had already beaded beneath his body glove. Instead of glistening white armor, the armory technicians had given the pieces a paint job of black/grey camouflage. The technicians assured him that the paint would come off after extensive chemical washing so that his unique chest plate would not be permanently stained.

He nodded to Bojj who tapped the door panel. The seal slid open to reveal Sasha stretched out on the bench, eyes close. Jolting upright, she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just past one in the afternoon."

She nodded, covering a yawn.

"Here, put this on." Tin tossed a bundle of clothing and armor into the cell. "You have five minutes, then we're heading out." Bojj closed the door.

Five minutes later, the door opened, as Sasha secured the belt on the new uniform. Taken from the Imperial Special Forces Unit, the similarly black/grey camouflaged outfit included boots, hood, and lightweight armor pieces on the forearms, knees, shoulders, back, and chest. Although more susceptible than trooper armor, it provided enough protection while allowing maximum mobility.

Tin nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Bojj grabbed her arm and helped her out. "Don't try anything miss. We've got people watching."

"I won't sir."

Tin waved toward the hall exit. "Sasha, do you require anything for this escapade?"

"Uh, a pair of shaded goggles? I haven't been outside in days. I'll also need a breathing mask."

"You'll get them."

"Will I get a weapon?" Sheepishness intertwined with the question.

"I'm afraid not."

"Thought as much."

Adak met them at the control center. "How far away is Valek?" he demanded at Sasha.

She glanced at his officer's insignia ." Over three hundred klicks lieutenant." She had refused to give specifics until she was alone with Tin.

Adak looked at stone-faced sergeant. "Grab a pair of 74s out of the hanger bay on your way out," referring to the speeder bikes the base housed. Turning back to Sasha, he reverted back to his cold glare. "Is his headquarters capable of intercepting transmissions?"

She nodded.

He looked at Tin. "Okay, I want you to radio in exactly when you exit Daanup City and when you enter it on your way back. No transmissions while you're gone on the chance it gets picked up. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Tin felt a surge of anticipation.

"Alright. Let's get on it!"

Whizzing by the outer gates, Tin switched to the command channel. "Black One to base, we're leaving the city, repeat, we're leaving the city. Black Two is in the lead, over."

"We copy, Black One. Happy hunting."

"Roger." Tin flicked two finger forwards as Sasha turned around. "We're good to go." Seeing her accelerate, Tin pushed the throttle on his 74-Z speeder bike to the max. The barren rocky environment blurred into a blanket of grey. His helmet rattled as the air rushed past, lashing bits of rock against his visor. "We're alone now. Might as well tell me where we're headed."

"Cavernix," she replied through her breathing mask. "He's at Cavrenix."

 _Cavernix? That ghost town?_ Tin's mind jumped to the archaic city. Cavernix had been one of the first attempts at a sophisticated metropolis on Daanup. Situated near the mountains, it was supposed to draw in miners, their families, and the business tycoons that would follow. Unfortunately, the effort proved too ambitious. Its builders took out numerous loans, thinking = they would reimburse their creditors four-fold with the tax money they would reap from the population spike that was inevitable. That spike, however, never came. Sure, the miners flooded the city, but the business powerhouses hesitated for too long, causing the half-filled city to go bankrupt. Over time, it did gain residence, but only those down on their luck seeking free housing. Finally, the very aspect that it's builders thought would populate it in so short of time was its downfall: its proximity to the mines. The residue from the mining processes corrupted the foundations of the city's structures. Gases reacting with the synthetic oxygen that made Daanup habitable created a "red fog," which was toxic to nearly all organisms. Tin's first mission as a private in the Stormtrooper Corps was assisting the evacuation of Covernix, going in and leading out groups of civilians into emergency shuttles to be flown to Daanup City. _I thought that place was death sentence for anyone seeking shelter. That's why the Empire only investigated it half-heartedly for Rebs in previous years._ "How's Valek managed to survive there?"

"He's got military grade air filters installed in all the buildings he uses."

"Where'd he get those?"

"Some he stole, some were delivered to him."

"From the Rebellion?"

"Yes."

Although the only sound he made was his breathing, Sasha detected his silent hostility. "Tin, that's why I'm here. I don't like it so I'm helping you tear all this down. I don't want his stain on the Rebellion's conscience."

"The Rebellion doesn't have a conscience."

"Maybe, but I do."

"What does that matter?"

"Because I'm a part of it! The Alliance is reaching a tipping point. The leadership is only just now really gaining control over their movement and they don't like what they see."

"All of the leadership? Really?"

"No," she admitted, "but it's those who act who reap the rewards."

"So you and your 'good leaders'" he emphasized, "are jockeying for position to win the heart of the Alliance."

"That's a good way of putting it. And if the Rebellion doesn't have a heart then we're trying to create one. And the first step to that is purging terrorists from our midst."

"Can you?" Tin challenged, "Can you really do that? You're new here so you wouldn't know, but on Daanup, we have a rock mite problem. The pests burrow into our coolant systems in our homes. They hollow it out and create nests to escape the saturated air. Nothing gets rid of them except one thing: taking the bloody contraptions outside and burning them. The mites clog up and die in their own burrows as they try to escape the flames. It's the same with your Alliance. Why do you think you can purify all the vileness of your movement? Only fire can do that."

As they sped their way up a chain of hills, she sighed. "The Rebellion can be cleansed, it just needs good people."

"Like yourself? How can you justify standing shoulder to shoulder with terrorists, thugs, and molesters? And don't give me that Light Side/Dark Side Force Bantha-crap," Tin spat, "I've seen that to be just a convenient excuse for you Rebs to rationalize anything you do, no matter how atrocious. So really, why be a part of something that includes the worst this galaxy has to offer? Because whether you want them or not, they are there."

"I know, but I believe the Rebellion is a better alternative to the Empire's rule."

"How can you possibly say that," snarled Tin. "What about Munn? He sacrificed himself to make life better for those caught in the same trap he was raised in, and you dare call him evil?"

"Tin, we live in a messed up and complicated galaxy. No, I'm not saying Munn or you are evil. You're both good men, doing good things. It just boils down to this: as of right now, in this conflict, the tendrils of the Rebellion are evil but it's center is good, while the Empire is the precise opposite: the center is evil but the tendrils are good. That's what I believe and have seen firsthand."

"Then you believe a lie. But, regardless, your argument goes both ways. Why not join people like me and Munn? After all, you did say that I revealed another side of the Empire to you. Why not work to 'cleanse' the Empire from the inside out? Why choose to purify one side while demanding that another be burnt that's in the same condition?"

"Because the Empire can't be cleansed, Tin. It won't let itself be! Anyone who tries gets put down almost instantly."

"And the Rebellion, that mess of thugs, is any different?"

Her sigh flooded his helmet. "Yes, because it's not just a mess of thugs. Yes, thugs are a part of the Rebellion, but it's just taking its first steps in larger conflict. Things are in transition from separate cells to a united force capable of managing multiple fronts, all while keeping steady control on itself."

"But these thugs play pivotal roles," he retorted, "How exactly do you convince your leaders to cast out the demons in their midst and add to the chaos of the revolution?"

"Chance," she whispered. "There's only a chance."

"A chance." Tin let a shard of indignation slip into his voice. "You're waging yourself and your entire morality on a 'chance?'"

"Yes, because at least with the Rebellion, there is one."

"Maybe the Empire isn't as cold as you think? Just look at me: I've kept my conscience clean while rising through the ranks."

"So you have, but I've seen things, sergeant. I've seen oppression. I've seen genocide. I've seen atrocities that boggle the mind. And it's because of the Empire."

"I've seen the Rebellion's so-called reports of our war crimes. I've also seen not one scrap of evidence of their truthfulness. I've heard every heinous act allegedly committed by the Empire and seen it fall apart in the face of facts."

"Perhaps you have. But what if even a fraction of them are true?"

"They're not." His voice was firm.

"Are they? Tin, I can only attest to what I've seen. And, yes, I've seen the horrors of the Rebellion and admit as much. But I've also seen the horrors of the Empire."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because I gave you evidence of my story while taking yours at face value. When are you going to start trusting me?"

Tin gritted his teeth in the moment of silence that followed. "Get me to Valek in one piece. That'd be a good start."

"Fair enough."

The sun was beginning to set when Sasha raised her hand. "We need to get to cover."

"We've got a third of the trip left," he complained as he glanced at the jagged terrain, a clear indication that they were in mining territory.

Sasha pointed up ahead. Near the horizon, a dark, blurry mass rose up against the red sun. "What is that?" he asked.

"Valek's minions. We need to hide."

Tin gestured to a massive chain of eroded rock off to his right. "We can keep moving through that. It'll cover us from view and we can weave our way through it to get closer to Cavernix."

Sasha nodded and they pulled over to the shade of the massive structures. "What's this formation called? I noticed that it's crisscrossing the landscape for the majority of our trip."

"Solitary Ridge. It runs nearly nine-hundred kilometers. It stays to the right of the road so we'll just have follow it as best we can."

They took off again. Through the arches in the weathered rock, Tin could see the dense black cloud emerge into a convoy.

"We should stop until they pass," Sasha cautioned. "If they catch any movement, at best they'll radio to Valek they've got a potential threat headed his way."

Biting his lip, Tin nodded. "All right, we'll stop."

They dismounted and pulled their bikes out of sight of the beaten path. Kneeling beside a mass of protruding rock, Tin stuck his head out to view the procession. "This the party the garrison's waiting for?"

"I would assume so."

"Crick'n…" Tin left the curse unfinished as speeder after cargo hauler passed them by, each loaded to its maximum compacity with men and supplies. "There's no way they'll get past inspection at the entry gates."

"They won't have to."

Tin turned to Sasha who was also fixated on the convoy. "Most of them won't have to get past inspection. You see the big cargo shuttles?" she pointed, "they're unmanned; droid operated. My guess is that they'll detonate the kilos of explosives they've got rigged in their hold."

"Punch a hole, cause chaos, get troops drawn in, leave the objective exposed," Tin muttered, jaw twitching. "Valek must love a distraction." He got up and reached into his bike's pack. "Here." He tossed Sasha a protein bar. "It's not much but it'll keep your strength up."

"Thanks." She pulled back her hood and took off her mask and goggles.

Sitting down next to her, he removed his helmet and took a bite from of his bar. As he munched on the tasteless food, thoughts of his men dribbled into his mind. _That's a lot of Rebs coming for them. I'd say at least seven hundred, maybe more._

"You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hands. They're shaking."

Glancing at his hands, Tin sighed. "I'm just nervous about my men at the garrison."

Sasha nodded.

"But the Rebs won't get anything, even if they do manage to break through."

Her brow furrowed.

"The five other prisoners," Tin clarified, "they were tried this morning and executed at 1400 by my squad."

"Good." She threw a piece of rock into the ground. "They deserved it."

Tin smirked. "You really didn't like them, did you."

Shaking her head vigorously, Sasha flung another rock. "No, I didn't. "

Chuckling, he rubbed his chin. "I've got to say, you're the strangest Rebel I've met."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is." Tin drummed his fingers on his knee. "So, what about you? We've been talking about me this whole time. Why did you join the Rebellion? Something happen to you?"

"Nothing really compared to you. I grew up on a Mid Rim planet where the Empire has a firm grip on society. It wasn't much, but it seemed like every day there was some report of Imperial brutality somewhere. My family often talked about the Republic Era with fondness. My uncle served in the war, fighting against the Separatists. He didn't buy the whole Force thing completely either, but he did say that the Jedi he served with were good, although they could get a little self-righteous. So there was a subtle smoldering against the Empire in my house. I guess it just built up over time and then my uncle offered me a position in the Alliance."

Tin gave her a look. "He was still in the fight?"

She shrugged. "I was pretty surprised too, and even more so when I found out that his wife, which I didn't even know about, had a pretty big role. He told me I had always been sneaky, and that despite the danger, the Alliance was in desperate need of people like me. Now, I had always heard good things about the Rebellion, so I had this image in my mind that it was a righteous stand against the soul-sucking darkness of the Empire." She paused for a moment and her expression hardened in remembrance. "It took all of about fourteen days for that notion to implode spectacularly. During training, my peers kept chatting about graphically ending 'dirty Imps' pathetic little lives. After training, I got my first taste of field work on Jedha."

Tin drew back. "Saw Gerrera's town?"

She nodded. "That was also my first taste of what the Rebellion represented to billions of people. Although I'd have to say Gerrera isn't as bad as Valek, the reasoning is the same: the ends justify the means."

"So why didn't you just leave?"

Sasha looked him in the eye. "Because I believed my uncle. The Rebellion needs people like me to root out those who are an abomination. And that's what I've been doing ever since. I serve for what the Rebellion can be, a future dream that I'm working to become reality." She took a deep breath. "And that's why we need you."

Tin's eyes narrowed. "You're expecting me to join the monsters that made me who I am?"

"Tin, it's not like that. It's-"

"Yes, it is."

Sasha's eyes widened at the fierceness of his retort. "You haven't healed have you."

He glared at her. "How the crick do you expect me to?" Glancing over his shoulder suddenly, he waved to her. "They're gone. We need to get going.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _I'm going to deafen myself,_ Tin thought as his loud breathing reverberated through his helmet. The sun had almost completely set by the time they reached the road into Cavernix. The path followed the slope of the hill the abandoned city was situated upon, welcoming them to its eerie peak. The curved walls that created the circular shape of the city were crumbled with gaping holes peppering the corroded material. The tilted tubular sky scrapers jutting into the dark grey sky looked ready to topple at the slightest disturbance. "Do we take the gate?" Tin asked, pointing to what was left of the collapsed entrance.

Sasha shook her head. "They've got guards watching it at all times. We need to find a hole we crawl through. This way." Throwing up her hood, she crouched, staying to the right of the pathway. Dashing to the top, they both caught their breath, backs against the outer barrier. Tin followed as she glided along the perimeter of the city. "Here." In base of the wall, a two meter by one meter piece had disintegrated completely. After adjusting her mask, Sasha stuck her arms through the opening and pushed herself inside. Tin did the same, feeling the edges of the gap scrape against his suit. Losing his footing, he fell to the ground with a thud. Heaving himself up, he looked around. _Where'd she go?_ Panic surged through him as all he saw were ghastly city silhouettes. A wave from a doorway of a damaged two-story structure silenced his sudden fear. "What's the plan now?" he whispered, joining her.

"Valek's HQ is a three-story apartment complex in the center of the city. But there's more than just snipers to watch out for."

"What else is here."

She shot a finger to her mask, gesturing him to be quiet. After a moment, a guttural cry echoed through the deserted streets. Tin jerked."What the-"

"Mine badgers."

"What," Tin spat, "those vermin get only a quarter of a meter big and found deep in the mines. Whatever that was has got to be ten times that size!"

"Yes, but these are different. The gases and radiation of the leftover mining equipment must have done something. All I know is that Valek lets them run free all over this place, like they're his pets."

"So how exactly do we avoid them?"

"Unlike the ones you know, these are almost completely blind, but their hearing makes up for it. If one stumbles on us, just stay quiet and it'll move on."

 _This must have been a serious biohazard to cause these kinds of mutations._ Tin checked his E-11 blaster rifle. "All right. Let's go."

Stepping out into the failing light, they picked their way through the ruins of a suburb, staying in the shadows. As they stood beneath an overhanging roof, Tin looked past Sasha at cross-section of streets in front of them. With no cover, he knew they would be prime targets for any snipers nearby. Feeling a breeze, his view of the street was suddenly obscured by a haze. _Red Fog!_ He nudged her. "We've got fog."

Nodding, she checked her mask. "I'm good. We need to use it as a smokescreen to get across."

"Right."

Plastered against the wall, they edged their way towards the oncoming scarlet cloud. _I can barely see in all this,_ Tin thought as he felt the edge of their building. Sasha grabbed his shoulder without turning around. Tapping her hand, Tin indicated he was ready. Sprinting out from their cover, Tin tried to maintain visual on Sasha, but the thick crimson mist swirling in front of his visor, hampered his sight. His lungs craved for clean air although his helmet tried to filter out the smog around him. His feet slammed against the ground, crunching chips of debris with every step. The toxic smoke whistled past his helmet, drowning out even his breathing. It didn't, however, drown out the metallic clang declaring his shin had struck a twisted hunk of alloy. Not able to adjust in time, He toppled over the piece, sensing a searing pain shoot up his upper right arm. Jerking his left hand over to the wound, he felt a tear in his body glove and the oozing wound on his flesh. Glancing at the mangled metal, he saw a razor-sharp edge protruding in the air. Tin cursed, tightening his grip on his bicep as the pulsing blood threatened to cause his hand to slip.

As he was about to get to his feet, Sasha emerged from the fog, walking toward him. She shot hand out and froze. _What is-_ Then he felt the vibration. A throaty howl caused his helmet to tremble. Slicing through the redness, an albino rock badger swung its tubular head from side to side, four meters from Tin's body. He stared as the monster darted its coned tongue in and out its mouth. The four pole-like legs propped the silky body two meters off the ground. Tin caught his breath as it turned directly toward him, staring at the cluster of calloused eyes that adorned the small hill at the top of its head. _Well, she wasn't kidding about the badgers, that's for sure!_ He raised his right hand, still holding his blaster and winced at the accompanying pain. The creature went ridged, only flexing its three scythe-like teeth anchored to the bottom of its face as it lacked a lower jaw. _I can't shoot it or the noise will let everything and everyone know that we're here. Need to stay quiet._ The increase of clarity in the air made him bite his lip. His vision increased and he could see a mass of red billow down where he and Sasha had come. Without the smoke, he had become a beacon to anyone watching the dirty streets. Turning around, he saw Sasha crouched a few meters ahead, still in the open, staring at him. Movement behind him caused him to twist back around. Instead of walking away, the badger slid its tri-clawed feet towards him in attempt to locate anything in front of it. Tin craned his neck, doing his best to scoot back silently. Then a thought struck him. _Wait, if this thing's just a rock badger, then he's just like Vroid!_ Jumping to his feet, Tin took off towards the paralyzed Sasha. The thudding behind him confirmed that the creature was in pursuit. Shooting a hand out, he yanked Sasha to her feet and pulled her behind him as he pounded against the rocky sediment. _There!_ Snatching up a metal bar on the side of the road, he shoved Sasha into a doorway. Thrusting his left arm into the dirt, he went into a slide. The front legs of the badger smashed into the ground, half a meter in front of him. Tin rolled to his right, out from under the belly as it skidded to a stop. Shooting up, he slammed the solid alloy pipe into the soft flesh. The badger collapsed instantly. Tin flipped the bar in his hand before letting it fall.

"H-how?"

Turning around, he saw Sasha, staring at him, head cocked to the side.

"Sorry about the push. You okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, but what…"

Tin looked back at the unconscious creature. "Rock badgers have a weak spot on their right side by their hind leg. Tap it and they'll go down hard."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"One of the miner's my dad worked with brought one home one time, only about twenty centimeters long, and let me take it as a pet. I named it Vroid. Whenever I wanted to show him off, I'd give him a little squeeze and he'd be out cold for fifteen minutes. Didn't hurt him any, just put him to sleep."

Tin glanced at her when he heard her chuckle. "Sorry," she apologized, "but you've really seen it all, haven't you?"

Tin ignored her comment and yanked a tunicate from his belt and began wrapping his arm.

"How bad is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he grimaced, "we need to keep moving. It's getting pretty dark so that'll keep us decently hidden."

"They've got night-spotters over the compound. It doesn't matter how dark it gets, they'll still see us."

Tin gave her a look. "Okay. You're the guide. What's the plan?"

She scratched her head. "You can see a green light from their location when they're looking at you. And since I know where to look for them, we keep to the interior of buildings when I see green, then move when it's clear."

Tin nodded. "Okay, let's get to it."

Later

"It's there," Sasha whispered in his ear. Both lay on their stomachs peeking through a gap in a bed of ruins. Directly in front of them stood a three-story block apartment building, sagging to one side. Bits of wood and metal were peeling off the structure. _No wonder our reconnaissance crafts didn't pick it up. It's in as much of a heap as the rest of this forsaken city._

"There's guards at every window, broken or covered, and spotters crisscross each other, covering as much ground as possible."

"We'll need to draw their attention away from the base to infiltrate it. Since Valek likes distractions, we'll give him one."

Sasha rubbed her chin. "Okay, but it'll have to be something big, and they'll put the HQ on lockdown immediately."

"That won't mater. We won't need to be subtle afterwards."

She looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Causing a ruckus. That oval building, by the skyscraper," he said, pointing, "is a tank of mineral acid. It's used to chemically dissolve rocks. It allows workers to move through junk rock quickly without the use of expensive tech. It was used liberally during the early mining days. Red fog is a side-effect of its extensive use and the acid is now banned to be used in mass. We hit that container, acid will spill into the streets, eating up anything and everything that's in its path."

Sasha nodded in approval. "That could do it."

Tin removed a detonator on the back of his belt. "We'll need to tag it with this," he muttered, lifting the orb to his ear.

Sasha reached for the detonator. "I'm the 'we' aren't I. I get it," she cut him off before he could respond, "I know where the spotters are and it makes the most sense if I go. But what should I do after I tag it?"

"Set a time and run."

"What's as safe distance?"

"The HQ should be far enough. Make sure it will detonate soon enough so while you're running, the sniper gets distracted from getting bead on you."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

Twitching his fingers, Tin licked his lips and gestured toward the compound. "What should I expect in there?"

"After I detonate, they'll move Valek and his other head men into safe rooms between the second and third floor. He'll be on the third. They'll be at least four guards who'll head straight for the acid, a fifth inside to seal the entryway with a reinforced blast door. You'll need to be in position so you can slip inside before the door activates. There's a stairwell to you right when you're in. Expect some resistance as you make your way upstairs. The next two floors could have anywhere between two to four hostiles each and both are structured like an apartment complex, rows of doors on your sides along one hallway."

"Any security tech?"

She shook her head. "Not that I know of."

 _Not reassuring but it'll have to do._ Jaw twitching, Tin caught her arm as she pushed herself up from their hideout. "You might want this." He slid his SE-14C sidearm from its holster and offered it to her. She looked at him for a moment before taking the pistol. _Just don't make me regret it,_ he thought as she ducked out of the shelter.

Moments passed in tense silence.

BOOM!

Tin jolted at the earsplitting blast moments later. The vibration rattled his cover and blurred his vision. Smoke plumed into the air as a neon orange glow radiated from the darkness beyond. Immediately, the entry door of Valek's base shot open and a dark figure emerged. Running to get a better view, he barked back to the doorway and three others filed out. Despite the thick night air, Tin could see they had their weapons drawn. As the Rebels dashed towards the light, Tin squeezed out from his hiding place. Sprinting towards the open door, he held his own blaster at the ready. Seeing it begin to close, he threw himself into a slide. Tin rolled upright as the night air was shut behind him.

Spinning to his left at the sound of the grunt, Tin found himself face to face with an Aqualish. Tin shoved the barrel of his blaster into its neck before flipping the weapon around and bashing the grip into the face of the tusked alien. Stunned, it rocked on its feet, it's large black eyes glazing over. Tin finished him off by smashing its head against the control panel on the wall, causing the door to open back up. Catching the falling alien, he laid the Rebel on the floor quietly. As he rose back up, he stopped the door, but bit his lip. _Sasha's still out there; I can go on my own now,but… she's gotten me this far. Why should she turn on me now? After all, she didn't give me away when Valek's cavalry rolled by and hasn't double-crossed me as my guide. But, I guess now would be the perfect time._ He turned to his right. Just like Sasha had said, a staircase wound its way upwards to the second and third floors. He gritted his teeth. _Unfortunately, one way or another, I'm pretty much getting found out here. And there's no doubt I fair better chances if there's another friendly blaster in here. I can only hope she doesn't shoot me in the back._ Removing a pair of thermal detonators from the unconscious Rebel's belt, he rolled the grenades outside the door. Smacking the panel, he watched as a metal hatch rolled down to seal the entry way a second time. _Hopefully anyone who heard that won't think too much about it._

Head turned upwards, he started up the stairs. On the landing on the first flight, he froze. _Movement!_ Tin jerked his blaster to his cheek. A man's head stuck out. An instant later, he fell back, shot between the eyes. _Got to move now!_ Breathing hard, Tin dashed past the second level, ignoring alarmed cries as the other Rebels discovered his handiwork. Leaping to the third floor, he scanned the harshly lit scene in front of him. _She's right again._ A row of doors lined the walls on both sides of him.

Spying two more Rebels in the hallway, Tin yanked his blaster up as they swung into position. Tin fired first: a stream of laser at one, before twisting into cover to the left of the door. Shots from the other soldier scorched the back of the stairwell. Below him, Tin could hear the thumping of feet as reinforcements from the second level clambered up to engage. Then an explosion tore through the headquarters. Tin's helmet banged against the floor as he fell face first. Sitting up against the guard rail, panting for breath. Pieces of the railing hung loose, shattered by the impact of the blast. _That had better be Sasha._ Turning to his right, he took a bead on the remaining Rebel, just getting to his feet. His E-11 fired twice. Shots from below made him jump, but then he recognized the familiar pistol retort. _Looks like that SE is getting some action._ Staying low, he edged his way through the hallway on the third floor, finger on the trigger. A few steps in, a door to his left suddenly swung into his face, sending him sprawling. Rolling to his right, he looked up. The Phindian grinning at him jabbed pistol at his head. "Stormtrooper die!"

A flash of orange and he collapsed. Jerking around, Tin saw Sasha standing in the entrance, pistol outstretched. "You alright."

"I'm fine." Tin pushed himself up as she joined him.

"Thanks for leaving a way for me to get in."

He nodded. "That makes two of us. Now which door is-" Several meters ahead, a door creaked open. "Valek's," Tin finished slowly. He turned to Sasha only to see her shrug.

Blasters at the ready, they both crept toward the opening. A red glow radiated into the hall from the room. _That's certainly inviting._ Pasting himself against the opposite wall, he peeked into the room. "Can't see much."

"Here, I'll go first."

He gave her a look.

"I'm not the one in Stormtrooper armor, Tin. There's less chance I get killed in two seconds than you."

He nodded and she slipped inside.

"Ah, Sasha, quite an unexpectant surprise!"

Tin lifted an eyebrow at the smoothness of the voice.

"Yes, Valek, sir."

"I'm glad to see you're okay. Our initial reports suggested you were among those captured during the raid that also claimed Zcetich."

"Reports can be wrong, sir."

"That may be. What was the commotion outside?"

"An acid tank ruptured and during the confusion, an intruder blasted his way through your defenses. Fortunately, I was on my back when I saw it happen and finished him off."

"An intruder? What kind of intruder?"

"An Imperial no doubt."

"I see."

A pause. "Sir, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

Her tone hardened. "I'm an agent sent by Mon Mothma of the Rebel Alliance. And I'm afraid that we're going to have to shut down your operation."

Another pause. "'On what cause, may I ask?"

"Your actions and reputation have become a liability to the Rebellion."

"In what way?"

Tin bit his lip. _He's as cool as Hoth. He's seen this coming._

"In that you have repeatedly engaged in acts that are synonymous with terrorism. The Rebellion cannot afford to have you among our ranks."

"Begging your pardon, but is the Rebellion dissatisfied with my operation, or are you?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I represent the Rebellion, so your question is invalid."

"I'm not so sure it is, Sasha. If the Rebellion is displeased with my performance, then why did they send me supplies just three days ago, among which was a surveillance system which I installed in my hideout? So I'd have to say that's much more of a liability to you right now than my Rebel allegiance. You can tell you friend to come in now. I won't mind the extra company."

Teeth grinding, Tin stepped into the room, finger on the trigger. A yellow Twi'lek eased back in a rocking chair behind a thick metal desk as he entered. His smile churned Tin's anger even more. "Welcome, trooper! Enjoying your visit to Valek's Gallery of Rebel Scum?"

Tin didn't utter a sound.

Valek frowned and looked down at a screen on his desk. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Sasha whipped out her blaster. "Don't touch anything!"

Holding up his hands, he nodded. "Fine. I'm curious, however, how does it feel to be an Imperial?"

Sasha's eyes narrowed. "I'm not."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Then, why is a Stormtrooper, which you protected, standing right behind you?"

"He's a consequence of you."

"I don't understand."

"Yes. You. Do." Tin spat each word out as if they tasted bitter.

"So the Imp isn't mute!" The Twi'lek gave a big smile at he turned toward Tin. "What insight do you have to offer?"

"It's a been a while, hasn't it Valek?"

The Rebel leader seemed genuinely surprised. "Pardon?"

"I said 'it's been a while.'"

Scratching his nose, he cocked his head. "Have we met?"

"We met here." Tin thrusted a finger to the inscription on his chest plate.

Leaning forward, Valek peered through the dimness at the engraving. "Seven, seventeen, seven.' A date?"

"You know it."

He tapped his desk. "Ah, yes, the day I began my righteous war against the Empire."

"The day you began your war against me."

Valek raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't get your meaning, trooper."

"How do you remember starting your war?" Tin questioned icily.

"I hit several key members of the Empire simultaneously."

"Strange, I remember you executing civilians in the streets."

Valek paused for a moment, wetting his lips. "I'm afraid I once again have no inclination of what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, and you did it right in front of me. You bombed a house of a mine owner who showed no animosity to anyone, marched into what was left of the home, dragged out him and his son, set them on their knees, and shot them in the head. Then you took his widow and daughter back to your camp to be harassed until the Empire freed them from you."

Clucking his tongue, Valek looked at his desk.

"Only, you didn't expect that the man you killed had a younger son who was just coming home. You didn't expect to leave a Tin alive."

Valek eased back, a smirk on his face. "Ah, I see it now. So, what is this fourth Tin's name?"

"Ky."

Nodding, he spread his arms out. "And this what you've been dreaming of ever since: you standing right here, blaster pointed at my head. Or would you rather have me kneeling so that you may avenge your dead people with even more irony?"

Tin shook his head. "I'm taking you back to stand trial for all the people you've murdered in your 'glorious war.' That's my vengeance."

Stroking one of his head tails, Valek narrowed his eyes. "Really? Will that ease the pain I've caused you? Will it give you peace from the haunting memory of me sauntering up your front steps as my men hauled your half-crushed old man and brother from beneath the rubble that was your own home? Or shoving a blaster in their face and firing without so much as an explanation for their slaughter? Will seeing me grin as their names are read in the trial proceedings give you any rest?"

Taking a step forward, Tin locked eyes with Valek. The Twi'lek leaned forward, tapping his chin as if he was studying him. Snorting, Tin punched his face with the barrel of his blaster. The force of the blow toppled Valek from his seat. Sasha grabbed Tin as the Rebel recovered. "To think," he goaded as he rubbed his jaw, "after all these years, you're still bleeding?"

Tin pushed Sasha away, teeth clenched.

"Tell me, how many scabs were grown only to be ripped apart at the slightest memory of the 'incident?' How many lies have you told yourself that your finally past your past? How many people tried to get close to you, only to fall away, perplexed by your inability to let go?"

"You don't know."

"That's just it, though. You think no one really knows the grief, the pain, the guilt of that's been clawing at your heart ever since. Well, you're wrong." His grin widened "I do. I know exactly what happened that day and all the nasty details too."

"You not going get anything from me," Tin growled.

"Then, why are you shaking?"

He glanced at his hands and caught his breath. They were trembling.

"That scab on now is being chipped away, isn't it? So, Ky Tin, if my existence bothers you so much, why don't you end it?"

"You deserve to be held accountable for what you've done."

"You mean put on a bench while a mockery of a tribunal condemns me?" Valek laughed. "It will still lead me to getting dead, Tin. It just won't be by you. Doesn't that hurt? Doesn't it seem wrong? After all, I've obviously hurt you the most. Your 'trial' will only rob you of the satisfaction of killing me personally. So, go ahead, allow yourself some joy."

"I won't sacrifice my orders for a vendetta."

Valek snapped his fingers. "That's what it is, isn't it? Your orders. You're being torn apart aren't you, between your desire to see me bleeding out on the floor and taking me back to please your superiors. You see, in the Rebellion, there is no such conflict. Our desires dictate our orders, not some officer who doesn't care about us. We follow our desires and we reap the rewards, firsthand. The Rebellion has set us free."

"I that what the Rebellion is to you?" Sasha interjected, "Just an excuse for you to do whatever you want?"

"Not quite, my dear girl. There is that one thing that we can't do: committing treachery by turning to the Empire."

"Treachery? You betrayed us first through your acts of terrorism! The Rebellion isn't an organization that breeds fear."

He threw up his hands. "It's war, Sasha. Dirty things need to happen to achieve victory. You call me a threat to the Rebellion when it's really you. Your naïve talk of how pretty and perfect every action we take should be, scrutinizing over every detail of anyone and everyone's moves. You are paralyzing the Rebellion, making it weak! It's your kind who are the ones that need purging from our ranks." His tone grew hot. "And I don't care how far up the command chain that goes."

"I don't believe in a clear-cut galaxy," Sasha shot back, "but I do know that innocents should not be gunned down as collateral."

Slamming his fist down, Valek cursed. "There are no 'innocents!' There is only the Rebellion, the Empire, and those soft, weak, utterly pathetic cowards who claim to be 'neutral.' But neutrality is just another word for sucking-up to the status quo, greedily holding on to their own lives as freedom is left in the balance. No one is innocent in this war, only the righteous and the despicable."

"That's what my family was?" Tin snarled, "Despicable? They just wanted to help Daanup!"

"By calling on the Empire," the Twi'lek retorted. "That is what made them vile. They aligned themselves with them, with that black hole of wickedness."

"Then what makes you so virtuous?"

"I serve a movement that will liberate the galaxy from the Empire's suffocating hand. I will set the people of Daanup free!"

"We don't want your freedom," Tin hissed. "We want peace; peace from you."

"Then you must be shown your error. You must be pulled out from under the yoke that has been on your backs all your life."

Tin glared at him. "You are incapable of seeing that the freedom you bring is chaos."

Valek snorted. "Chaos is just a term used to describe freedom by those who are afraid, the weak-willed who are content to live under the tyranny that drains their life of all its worth."

Sasha shook her head. "You're no different than the Empire."

"Of course I am, fool! The Rebellion is right, the Empire is wrong. The Rebellion is the embodiment of light, the Empire, darkness. I serve the Rebellion, thus, I serve the light. No matter what measures I take, I am the light."

Raising an eyebrow, she gave a smirk. "Who's naïve now, Valek? At least I know that the Rebellion's identity is not so well-founded. I know it can fall away from its grounding." Crossing her arms, she let out a long breath as she glanced around the room. "I'd never thought I'd see this day. I've met an Imperial, a Stormtrooper no less, who has more of a heart than a Rebel leader. Ky cares for the civilians trapped in this conflict. You would rather watch them burn just because they don't fight for you."

Valek bared his teeth. "You are showing your ignorance. There is no such thing as a good Imp."

"Just like there is no such thing as a bad Rebel. Well, thanks to you and Ky," she gestured to him, "my sight just got a little clearer."

A flash from Valek's screen lightened the room. Tin could see him bit his lip as he looked down. Glaring at Sasha, Valek ground his teeth. "And to think at one time I trusted you." He swiped a finger and a hologram materialized on the center of his desk. It was an image of the front of the Imperial Garrison. Suspended from second floor were five Rebel prisoners, hanging by their necks, blaster shots in between their eyes, all from during the cantina raid. "Only your squealing could have brought them their demise so quickly."

Sasha didn't flinch. "They were terrorists, meeting a terrorist's end."

"You have bought the story of this Imp and have stained your soul with his Empire." Valek turned to the window. "And that is why you die."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A glint from outside caught Tin's eye. _Green!_ Grabbing Sash, he dropped to the floor as the window exploded into shards. Glancing up through the onslaught of laser flooding into the room, he saw Valek in the far corner, grinning. Keeping himself in front of Sasha, he pushed her toward the door. A shot to his leg made him jerk. Once she was outside, Sasha grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "You hit?"

"Armor took it." The sound of footsteps made him tense. "We've got Rebs coming."

Putting her ear to the ground, she grimaced. "Their coming from both stairwells."

 _Flanked and out-gunned and no more grenades._ "We can't stay here. We need to get outside."

"What about Valek?"

"I'll get him."

Darting back into the room, he saw Valek dusting himself off. With a grunt, Tin leaped up and tackled him to the ground. "Get off me you dirty…"

"You're our way out," Tin hissed. Arms propping Valek up, Tin positioned his prisoner toward the remains of the window and sidestepped toward the open door. By the time he'd made his way to it, the hall bellowed with the chatter of exchanging fire. Stepping out, Tin wrapped an arm around Valek's neck; the other peeking his blaster out from under Valek's right arm. The Rebels at the staircase several meters ahead of him froze as they saw their leader being used a meat shield. The retort from Tin's E-11 caused them to duck into cover.

"We need to move! I'll cover you." Sasha yanked them past her, pointing them other staircase. Still holding Valek out front, Tin stepped over Sasha's victims strewn about the stairwell. As he turned onto the first floor, he came face to face with a group of three soldiers on their way up. Dispatching the first with a shot to the stomach, Tin kicked the corpse into the other two. The mash of flesh tumbled to the ground. A series of blasts made sure the other two didn't get back up again. "Sasha, we're clear!"

"Are you really going to insist on carrying me like this," Valek muttered.

"No." Flipping a switch with his thumb, Tin fired a shot into his back. Outside, he dragged the limp body through the grey dust to cover. Looking back, he waved to Sasha as she dashed out the door seconds later.

"What'd you do to him?" she breathed when she joined him.

"He's stunned."

A groan made them jump. Valek rubbed his head. "I don't suppose either of you would be willing to give me pain pill?"

Tin grabbed his shoulder. "How many more of your goons are here?"

Sasha wiped her eyes. "It can't be that many. I took out the bunch near the acid tank before going in."

Shaking his head, Valek smirked. "It won't matter. The team I sent to Daanup City; they're on their way back. How long do you wager you'll last then?"

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

Tin gritted his teeth and looked at Sasha. "If he's right, they'll be looking for our bikes."

"There's a hanger here," Sasha said after a moment. "We can fly out."

"Where is it?"

"Under the city. There's a tunnel that leads to it. I'll just need to-" she stopped and turned to Valek. "Did you erase my access code?"

He just stared at her silently.

Sasha sighed. "In all probability, my code won't work on the console by the entry hatch."

"I guess there's no point in asking him, either." He gestured at Valek. "Is there another way?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Yes. There's an override switch in the control tower." She pointed at a relatively straight standing high-rise. "It should be on the fourth level."

"Let's move."

Later

"Through here." Sasha waved for Tin follow her into a wide open room. One wall was glass, giving them an excellent look over the rocky terrain beyond the city. A surge of pain in his arm caused him to grunt. Sasha looked at him. "You alright?"

"It's just the wound with the badger. The fighting must have reaggravated it."

Valek raised his eyebrows. "You ran into a rock badger and are still in one piece?"

"I know rock badgers, scum. I know how to deal with them."

"You might want to listen to him on that one," Sasha chimed in, sitting in front a command console. Switches and buttons littered the space around her with a screen directly in front. "I'm removing the lock safeguards from Hanger Entrance One. It's only several blocks from here and the nearby structures should give us adequate cover."

Nodding, Tin turned toward the window. _Is that…_ Tin removed his helmet and reached for a compact pair of macrobinoculars. Activating night vision, Tin caught his breath. "Sasha, how much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too long. Why?"

"Because I've got Valek's cavalry in my sights."

She went ridged. "How did they get here so fast?"

"My men have fast vehicles," Valek stated coldly.

"They must have pulled out of the assault immediately after seeing the bodies." Tin spun around. "You done?"

"Almost. There's just one more safeguard I need to-"

"Did it ever cross your mind," Valek interrupted, "that you may have needed to search your hostage?"

Tin tightened his grip on his blaster.

"Did it ever occur to you that he may, just possibly, might be carrying a device that let his men see his location?"

Sasha froze.

Seeing their reaction, Valek grinned. "Nor did you consider that he might be carrying a means to which to he can relay a message to his men."

Tin leveled his blaster. "Did you ever consider that due to extreme circumstances, I can take measures to assure the success of my mission, and in this case, it means scorching your face?"

"Perhaps, but you'll be too scorched yourself to do anything."

A flash of light caused Tin to jerk back around. "What-" A clang from behind made him look back. "Where'd he go?"

"He jumped down the stairs!" Sasha stared out the window. "Tin, what is that?" The dread in her voice gave him chills. Looking out the window, he saw the silhouette of a missile against its orange jets. The impact shattered the room. Everything went white then black.

Silence...

"Tin!"

Waking with a start, the Stormtrooper stared up at the night sky, one eye exposed to the air as part of his visor had been blown out. His lungs ached for for his helmet, a crippling pain in his left shoulder made him gag. When he bent around see the cause, he found he couldn't turn his head much more than several centimeters. Choking, he slid his helmet off with his right hand. Immediately, he regretted it. Dust clogged his throat, sending him into a coughing spasm. Shoving his helmet back on, he took deep breaths to ease his cramping chest. After a moment, he swallowed and glanced around him.

Fires illuminated the area, revealing the expanse of the demolished tower. Jagged metal protruded from the glass-covered ground. A rock slab lay over his legs and a metal beam pinned his left arm unnaturally backwards. His blood-drenched gloves were torn with embedded debris. Ahead, a figure covered in dust and dirt pulled herself out of the wreckage. "Tin, where are you?"

"I'm here," he grunted as he waived to her.

Placing her blaster down, Sasha bent over. Tin could see her face glisten in the firelight, a testament to the blood that streamed from her numerous gashes. The slab moved easily at her shoving. Examining his arm, she set her teeth and sucked in. "It's definitely dislocated." Grabbing hold of the beam, she strained to pull it off, but fell back breathless. The shaft hadn't budged. "Can you roll over to help?"

Tin twisted to his left. He fell back as pain surged through his body. "I'm going to need a pain shot."

Rustling through her belt, Sasha brought out a syringe and plunged it into his thigh. After injecting the painkiller, she unscrewed the tip and tossed it away. "Okay, now try." Tin rolled his body to the left, numb to the pain that attacked his brain. "Okay on three. One. Two. Three." Finishing her countdown, Sasha yanked on the beam as Tin pushed against it, pulling his trapped arm out. Glancing at it, he groaned. It lay limp, bent back behind his spine. "Help me up."

"Don't we need to set that?"

"We can do it once we get to cover."

Nodding, she helped him to his feet and offered him his weapon. "You might want this."

Holstering it, he studied her. "How'd you do?"

She shrugged. "The glass screen in front of me exploded, showering my face, but a chunk of wall fell over me and shielded me from anything too bad."

"You didn't get crushed?"

"It was propped up, fortunately."

"Lucky. Any sign of Valek?"

She shook her head. "None."

Tin cursed.

"So where do we go now?"

"Let's get over there for starters." Tin pointed at corroded housing complex. Picking their way through the scattered rubble, they tried to ignore the hum of Rebel speeders closing in. Stepping over a shattered piece of wall, Tin's leg gave out. Sasha shot out an arm to catch him, but not before debris ripped into his knee. He broke into a sweat as she seized his crushed arm, wrenching it into the air. She quickly changed her hold to grab his torso. "Sorry!"

"Just get to the bloody building," he panted.

Together, they stumbled to shelter. "Just rest here," Sasha whispered as she sat him down.

Tin took a deep breath. "You ever set one of these before?"

"I've seen my fair share of wounds, Tin. I've been in more combustible spots, remember?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"One… three!"

The bone shrieked inside his body, returning to its proper place, as its rage burned through his arm.

"You okay?" Her voice waivered.

Gasping for breath, all he could do was nod.

"All right. Just take a moment."

Swallowing, Tin glanced at his surroundings. "How far is it to the hanger entrance."

"About two blocks, but it won't matter." She sighed loudly. "I wasn't able to get it unlocked."

Easing back against the wall, Tin whistled. "So," he said after a moment, "what's the move now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm out of ideas." Her lip quivered and she looked at the ground. "Can the garrison come and get us?"

"I guess it won't matter to give it a go since the Rebs already know we're here." Tin activated his commlink. "This is Black One to base, please respond." Static poured through the speaker. "This is Sergeant Ky Tin to Base, Operation Scalpel is compromised," he tried again, "We need immediate evac, over." He smashed the button to kill the connection. "They're either jamming us or managed to damage the garrison's control center in their assault."

Sasha scratched at the blood crusted on her cheeks, eyes tearing up.

Tin rubbed his shoulder. _We were so close. There's got to be something left._ "How strong is the hanger door?"

"It's a blast shield, reasonably reinforced. You would need a small pile of grenades to blow a hole."

Tin let out a painful breath.

"We could try to get to the bikes," she offered.

"They're probably already in Rebel hands."

"Well it's better than hiding here and waiting for them to find us."

"I'm not hiding. Let's get to the door."

She frowned as he got to his feet. "Tin, it's sealed. Valek will have probably ordered his men to form a perimeter around it. Even if we get to it, we'll be surrounded. We'll die with our backs to solid metal!"

"You said a small pile of explosives could take out the door, right?"

She nodded slowly, brow furrowed. "Yes, but we don't have any left."

"No we don't." He glanced around him. "But the only chance we've got to see the sunrise is to fight. Maybe we can salvage something of theirs and get that door down. You with me or not?"

Letting out a puff of air, she stretched her arms. "All right, let's go."

"Good. Now what's the chance Valek will be there?"

Tin resented her chuckle. "Where? At the hanger entrance? Ky, if they've got any sense, they've moved him somewhere secure."

"Well, he might want to see the end of a longtime grudge," he spat, "Which way to the door?"

Sasha gestured to an alley between two huts. "This way. Follow me."

Later

Tin froze as a yellow searchlight pierced the darkness by his head as he peeked out behind a wall. Directly ahead from him, separated by a single street, stood a little square building with a round hatch on the front. "That's it," Sasha whispered, crouched below him. "They got here first."

 _I know,_ Tin fumed as the rumble of Rebel vehicles shook the ground. "They'll surround the district to secure that entrance, right?"

"Yeah."

Tin drew his blaster. "You ready?"

Nodding, she copied him.

Tin waited until the next sweep of the light passed, before jumping out into the open. "Move!"

He got about four meters before he was blinded by the spotlight. Setting his teeth, he pushed himself to run faster. Taking a glance to his right as he heard yells, Tin spotting a tank lining him up with its primary cannon. He juked to his left, but the concussion blast still sent him sprawling. A hand yanked him to his feet. Sasha pulled him behind her as she dashed toward the door. The squealing of servos indicated that the tank was retaking aim.

Tin dove into a slide while jerking Sasha to his left. Liquidized rock spattered his body as the shell landed a meter away. The scalding material seared through the body glove between his body armor on his legs, scalding the skin. Tin writhed in the dirt, letting out a yell. As he rolled to his left, he saw Sasha trying to push herself up. Her arms failed and she slumped back to the ground. Turning around, he saw the tank, flanked by a half dozen Rebel foot soldiers, creeping forward. A whirr from behind caused him to jolt around. _Oh, great._ A second tank scooted from behind a corner, fifty yards ahead, also accompanied by a swarm of soldiers. Rustling on the roofs above coinciding with the indicative glimmer of green specks alerted him to the presence snipers. _We're covered from all angles._ He sucked in his cheeks as the grim reality set in.

"Lay down your arms!" The message repeated itself from the enemy lines over and over again. _No point in playing it tough._ Tin dropped his rifle and raised his hands. He glanced at Sasha, nodding as she complied as well. A hiss emanated from the tanks as they ceased their advancements, fifteen meters from him. _Now what?_ A moment later, the line parted as a familiar silhouette in the vehicle headlights emerged. Zed Valek, flanked by a soldier on his right and left, strutted into the open. One of the guards broke off to cover Sasha. "Did you think I could pass up such an opportunity to close the book on the Tin family in such a way as this?" Reaching behind him, the Rebel leader drew out a pistol, gaudily flipping it around his finger. "How does it feel, to come into my home and try to lay hands on me, only to have it backfire into your own execution?"

"I did lay hands on you. I'm wishing I 'd done it harder."

He grinned. "You could have killed me but you let your arrogance get in the way."

"Someone will," Tin maintained, "and it's my 'arrogance' that makes me different from you."

"Really? You call me a mass murderer yet what about yourself?"

"I don't condemn those caught in the middle to death."

Valek recoiled. "Really? What of the extermination of Geonosis? The Antar Atrocity? The Lasat Genocide? You dare call me a deliverer of death while you annihilate entire species? The audacity of you Imperials never ceases to amaze."

"And you Rebels are quite the hypocrites when it comes to accusing the Empire of propaganda."

Shooting a hand to Tin's throat, Valek's face twisted into a scowl. As the long fingernails of the Twi'lek bit into his neck, Tin thought he could feel Valek's flaming eyes bore into his skull. "Don't tell me what's propaganda, Tin. My cousin's ashes are part of Antar's desecrated surface." He paused, strengthening his hold. "You think you're the only one who lost someone in this war?"

"The Rebellion is supposed to be the good guys, Valek!" Everyone's heads swung toward Sasha. She sat up on one knee, fist clenched. "Our actions are supposed to encourage others to join our movement, not repulse them!"

Releasing his grip, Valek tossed Tin into the dirt and rose to his feet. "You are not one to lecture on integrity, fool! Look at you, aiding in the destruction of a Rebel cell, shoulder-to-shoulder with the Imps. You die here with your new comrade!"

"And you've become like the Empire you detest, Valek. You made Tin just like the Empire made you."

"Sounds like you know a thing or two about hurting,"Tin jabbed as he rubbed his neck.

Valek turned back. "I don't care what you think you know. You were already on the Empire's path before I shattered your perfect little life."

"That must be a really convenient way to justify yourself."

Squatting down, Valek glared at him. "I don't need to justify anything."

"Because your right and everyone else is wrong."

Valek smirked. "It's just that simple."

Sasha shook her head and sighed. "You really are a plague to the galaxy."

"Perhaps a plague to you." Valek faced her. "And I intend to prove it now." Turning back, he let the barrel of his pistol rest against Tin's helmet. "I want you to know, Tin, that I intend to kill your mother and sister after this. If you hadn't come, I may never have remembered your name, but now they're dead because of you."

Tin gritted his teeth. "You would have killed them anyway. At least I died trying to kill you first."

Valek's finger slid to the trigger. "I've enjoyed this."

Tin answered with a cold stare


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As he waited for the flash of light and retort of the blaster, a distant shrieking noise filtered through the air. Valek frowned and instant later, Tin recognized the sound. He grinned as Valek's eyes widened in panic. Spinning around, the Twi'lek went rigid, staring into the night sky.

Tin glanced at Sasha. Her mouth hung open in shock. "TIEs… those are TIE fighters!"

Yellow streaks flashed through the blackness. The area in front of Tin lit up as the bolts showered upon the Rebel ranks. Scorched bodies were thrown into the air and speeders exploded into lethal strips of flying metal. Tin lunged to grab Sasha amongst the ear-splitting chaos. Just as he reached her, a blast tore his body away, slamming him into the steel hanger hatch nearby. He lay motionless, ears ringing from the barrage. Seconds later he felt himself being rolled over. Sasha knelt over him, her face nearly obscured with filth. "You okay?"

He groaned. "I hurt everywhere."

She shrugged. "And you're the one wearing an armored suit."

"You get smacked into a metal door?"

She shook her head.

"Then stuff it." He pushed himself into a sitting position. Corpses were strewn throughout the street, some missing limbs, some burnt to a husk, and still others on fire. Valek stood in the center, screaming at the survivors. "Regroup and get that anti-aircraft prepped!"

A dented cargo speeder crept into the street, a customized E-WEB Heavy Repeating turret mounted on its back. A soldier manned the weapon as the speeder slid into position. Tin turned to Sasha. "You got a blaster?"

She handed him her pistol. "What are you…?"

Wrenching off his helmet, he took a bead at the Rebel gunner. The screech of the TIEs grew louder as the pilots turned to make another pass. A sudden shot to Tin's right shoulder made him jerk. Sasha snatched the blaster up, firing at the soldier who had spotted Tin taking aim. The Sullustan cried out as he fell to the ground. Tin sat up as the turret opened fire. The heavy blaster rocked the speeder, pumping a torrent of laser at the oncoming TIEs. The blasts ripped through the first TIE's stabilizers, throwing the ship into a spin. It careened into the city, detonating in a ball of fire. Tin swore and grabbed the blaster from Sasha and let loose several shots of his own. The singed gunner collapsed. A bolt from the remaining TIE incinerated the speeder, showering bystanders with red hot fragments. Tin heard the pieces pepper his armor as he shoved Sasha behind him. The TIE squawked overhead as it swung back into the sky.

"We need to get out of here," Sasha breathed.

Tin grabbed hold of all wall. He gagged as he hoisted himself to his feet, pain shooting through his right leg as the action reaggravated his wounds. "We need to get control of one of those speeders. They've got enough firepower to blow through here" Tin breathed as he smacked the hatch. Pushing himself off, he grimaced as he limped forward. As no one turned his way, he hobbled out further, staying close to the shadows.

Down the street, he saw a Duros waving for something to round the curb, straight ahead of him. The area around the Rebel cleared out and Tin braced himself. _What the crick…_ A heavy cargo hauler pulled into his view, modified with twin concussion mortars strapped to its underbelly. The vehicle's back trailer consisted of a turbolaser bolted to an alloy bed, and reinforced armor plating shielded the hauler's cockpit, narrowing the viewport to a thin slit. Atop the lead car, two DLT-19s had been strapped together, anchored on a swivel. Tin froze as the behemoth rumbled toward him. _Can it see me?_ Tin lifted his pistol at the oncoming beast. He squinted, aiming past the Duros and at the cockpit opening. Then, he dropped his arm and turned around, running into Sasha. Her jaw hung open as she gazed behind him. "We need to wait until it gets closer," he whispered.

She gave him a look. "You really going to try hijacking that thing?"

He shrugged. "We're out of options."

She looked at his leg. "It doesn't look like you're up to it. I guess I'll be the one having all the fun."

Snorting, he turned back to the massive machine. "They'll be a gunner's hatch at the top. It'll be locked, but I can get it open."

She frowned.

"Most likely the gunner will pop out when the driver gets taken out," he examined the blaster.

"Unless the he fires the mortars at you."

He shook his head. "The driver would be the one controlling them."

Sasha offered him a discarded rifle. "Picked this up. I'll need to stick to the pistol. It'll be easier to use in there." She nodded to the hauler.

Exchanging weapons, they made sure both were loaded. Sasha glanced across the street. "I'll need to get over there to get up on it."

Tin nodded seeing that the buildings opposite their position had a second floor still intact, just the right height for someone to jump on top of the hauler. "Stay low and move fast when I start firing." He dropped to his hands and knees, dragging himself near the middle of the street. Lying down, he pressed himself into the dirt, hoping to be mistook for another corpse. He turned to look back at Sasha, crouched in cover. The ground shook as the hauler's treads thrusted the mechanical monster closer, still led by the Duros. Then, it stopped, ten meters from Tin. A harsh grinding rung in his ears. The barrel of the mounted turbolaser spun directly away from him, angled upward. A shrill noise told him why. _That TIE's coming back round!_ Raising himself to one knee, he held his breath as he stared down the rifle's scope. His finger snapped back on the trigger. The bolt struck the Duros in the back of the head. The Rebel dropped, giving him a straight shot at the black rectangle, the opening into the head of the beast. Three, four, five shots disappeared through the viewport as he pinned the trigger down.

Movement at the top of the car caught his eye and a silhouette shot up from the top hatch. Tin wrenched weapon upward, trying to take a bead on the soldier, but he was too slow. Manning the DLT-19s, the soldier arched the turret downwards, both pointed at Tin's head. The Stormtrooper lurched sideways. The gunner tracked his dive, pounding the dirt behind him with laser. Scrambling for cover, Tin scuttled under a blown off engine cover, coiling his legs beneath him. He grimaced as the bolts slammed into the metal, the constant battering hurting his ears. A higher pitched retort rang out, and the turret fire ceased. Sliding out from the metal plate, Tin caught a glimpse of Sasha leaping onto the vehicle. Tossing the body of the Rebel over the side, Sasha disappeared into the hauler.

Heart pounding, Tin pushed himself up, groaning as he did so, but he smiled as the turbolaser's barrel lowered. _She must have taken out the primary gunner. Now, if I can get that TIE's attention…_ Pointing to the hauler with one hand, Tin waved his helmet at the oncoming fighter. _C'mon, see me!_ The ship started its strafing, but broke off its attack before targeting the commandeered vehicle. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tin closed his eyes. A groaning noise jolted him out of his euphoria a moment later as the hauler churned forward. Hobbling to the side, he watched it plow through the debris, crushing everything that lay in its way.

Rapid movement caught Tin's eye. Falling to one knee, he fired several shots at a group of soldiers dashing after the behemoth. Two of them fell, and Tin rolled back behind a building as the other three returned fire. With one of them pinning Tin down with sustained fire, the others leaped onto the back of the turbolaser. Divinng out from behind his cover, Tin landed hard on the ground. He squeezed the trigger as he swung his arm in a half-circle, striking the Rebel who had targeted his position in the chest before he could react. Picking himself up, he spotted the other two soldiers clinging onto the back of the turbolaser. A surge of horror passed through him as they suctioned explosives on the base of the massive gun. _They're targeting the ammo!_ Hands trembling, he held his breath as he took aim, desperately praying that his shot wouldn't strike one of the bombs and cause the disaster he hoped to avoid. Flicking the trigger once, Tin downed the first soldier before switching his crosshairs onto the back of the second Rebel and fired again. As the second man fell, Tin saw something drop from his hands.

Limping toward the wounded Rebel, Tin saw the soldier reach out to retrieve the device. Seeing that he wouldn't intercept him in time, Tin put a bolt in his arm. The man yelled in pain and recoiled, holding his arm close to his body. Smashing the stock of his weapon against the injured saboteur's skull, Tin snatched up the device. _That's the detonator alright._ Latching the black gadget to his belt, he glanced down the street, away from the hauler. _Oh crick._ Having regrouped, Valek's forces were in hot pursuit.

Using his rifle as a crutch, Tin scrambled after the hauler. The machine eased to a rest, front pointed toward the hanger door. A second later and the mortar cannons thundered, sending twin concussion shells into the center of the hatch. The seal was instantly stained black, horribly bent, but holding. Clambering up the side of the speeder, Tin winced with every step he took up the ladder. Dragging himself onto the top, he pounded against the gunnery hatch. His hands jerked to his ears as Sasha fired a second batch of mortars, this time blowing a hole in the door. Slamming his fists harder into the gunnery hatch, he could feel the sizzle of overhead blaster fire as snipers tried to pick him off. A moment later, the hatch opened. Sasha peeked out, blaster raised. "Oh, it's you." She lowered the weapon. "Door's down. We can go."

He shook his head. "We've got about three-hundred bad guys coming our way! We need to take care of them so we have a chance." He pushed her back down before lowering himself into the hauler. The tight interior stank of burnt flesh and Tin could see the bodies of the crew still in their seats. Shoving the dead turbolaser operator onto the floor, Tin slid into his seat. "You get me in position and I'll clear them out with the big gun." In front of him lay two joysticks, a lever, a viewing monitor, and a control pad. The monitor revealed the area in front of the cannon, it's barrel protruding out at the bottom of the screen. Tin could also see the swarm of soldiers and tanks racing towards them.

To his right, he picked out three Rebels crouched beneath an awning with missile-launchers. Using the left joystick, Tin swung the turbolaser around, while using the right stick to angle it downward. As Sasha accelerated forward away from the action, Tin squeezed the trigger. A bright green beam struck the soldiers, dismembering them and decimating the structure behind their position. Tin shoved the lever up then back down, accompanied by a satisfying grind of gears, reloading the turret. An impact to the barrel sent Tin's display wide of the chaos behind. Easing the gun back round, he spotted a blaster cannon fastened to a speeder, Rebel pressed against its blast shield. Tin centered the incoming vehicle in his sights and opened fire. His shot connected. Exploding, the burning chassis spun into another speeder on its right, cutting through the crowd of ground soldiers in its path. Tin couldn't resist a grin as he re-armed the cannon. A squawk on his belt cut his attention away from the battle. He glanced down and his eyes widened as his backup commlink flash on. Yanking it up to his mouth, he activated the device.

"Sergeant Tin, are you there? This is Lieutenant Adak, please come in!"

"I'm here," he rasped.

"Thank the bloody stars! One of our TIEs just reported spotting an Imperial where we traced your call. We've got the cavalry coming."

"How close are you?"

"We're about ten Klicks out from Cavernix."

"Well, tell the guy in the air to lay down some heavy fire, but not on any cargo haulers carrying a big cricking turbolaser!"

"Acknowledge. Another TIE is already on its way. Hang in there. That's an order!"

"Understood." He ended the connection.

"What was that?" Sasha asked from the pilot's cabin.

"We've got help coming."

A series of blasts abruptly slammed into the armored hull of the behemoth. Tin was flung from his seat and onto the dead Rebel on the floor. The interior lighting began pulsing red and alarms joined the deafening racket. As he pushed himself back into his chair, Tin could hear Sasha's yells in the background, wanting to know what was going on. Tin struggled to swing his viewing window to the culprits. He spotted themon the rooftops to the left and right. _Ion turrets._ Comets of blue rockets emanated from the pair of rectangular pieces, each rocket causing a spasm to the side of the vehicle. Setting his jaw, Tin eased the cannon into position. With a flick of his finger, a flash of green atomized one turret. Swinging the barrel hard to the left, he lined up his second shot and turned the other to ash.

Sudden movement on the bottom screen made him choke. Three speeders hurtled toward him, abandoned by their crew. _What the-_ Tin's head smacked into his control panel as all three collided, their explosive contents detonating into the back of the hauler. Tin collapsed, senseless.

Awaking in a haze, he rubbed his neck. An instant later, he remembered what had happened. Lifting his head he felt it smack it into the bottom of the gunner's console. As he glanced around, he determined that that the hauler had flipped on its side. Grabbing the base of his seat, Tin pulled himself up the steep, steel slope, trying to shake the trauma of the crash as he scraped himself toward the cabin. A thumping made him catch his breath. Gaze fixed on the panel above him, he broke into a cold sweat. A moment later, the panel gave way. With a cry, Tin flung himself out of the way of the metal sheet as it crashed against the floor, half-a-meter from his head.

"Hello again."

Tin squinted at the familiar face staring down at him.

"You've done well for a Stormtrooper. I'll give you that."

 _Valek._

An Ishi Tib stepped in front of the opening. Jumping down into the wrecked hauler, the Rebel hoisted the still dazed Tin up and threw him onto the dirt outside. He groaned as Valek knelt by him, blaster dangling in his hand. "My scouts picked up what's left of your dirty garrison just a few kilometers from these walls. I'll admit, you've put us in a tight spot. You've cost us quite a bit of equipment and men." He checked his weapon. "I guess you feel pretty good dying for that."

Tin shrugged. "I'd be lying if I didn't think I've accomplished much."

Valek smirked. "Well, I should thank you for blowing open that door to the hanger. It looks like I'll have to fly out of here."

Raising his eyebrows, Tin laid his head back, arms folded below. "No, you should stick around, see how things get."

The general chuckled. "Nice to see you still have your sense of humor. If I'm to be honest, I seem to have misplaced mine under the present circumstances."

Glancing back at the smoking hauler, Tin's face hardened. The cockpit had smashed headlong into a duplex, undercutting its ground floor. The rubble of the collapsed second-story partially buried the cabin. Valek followed Tin's stare. "You're looking for Sasha? Well, these haulers were built for hard play, but with the corrosion you really can't tell. But my men are searching it, so if they find something, we'll hear it soon enough."

"You really are too kind."

Valek shrugged.

"So, when do the pleasantries end?"

"When do you want them too?"

"I mean, I'd thought you'd be in a rush."

Valek grinned. "Oh, I am, but it's necessary to take breaks when having a strenuous day. Have you seen the kind I'm having? It's one bloody disaster after another! It's important to have a breather now and then to keep your head clear."

"Well, it looks like you've found your humor."

"Perhaps."

"So where you going too once you take off?"

"Ah, I don't know. I've always wanted to see Naboo. The palaces, the ornate decoration in everything."

"Yousa enjoy it. Itsa alwaysa party!"

"That's mean, making fun of the indigenous species!" Valek feigned indignance.

Tin snorted. "I've met a Gungun."

"Okay, so maybe you do have the right." Valek's wry grin disappeared with a howling of TIEs overhead. "It appears the break is over." He stood, rubbing his temple. "You've been a real pain. Would have made your parents proud to know that they passed on their nuisance gene to their little boy."

"Just like your cousin would be so happy with your slaughtering of civilians."

"You don't know anything." Valek leveled the weapon at Tin's face.

Sounds of blaster fire rang out from the wreckage of the hauler and the Twi'lek staggered back. Swearing, Valek glanced at his scalded shoulder then jerked towards the shooter. Sasha peeked out from the wreckage, blaster in hand. Regrouping soldiers jolted into action at the noise and began shouting orders to one another.

Tin took advantage of the distraction, yanking two emergency syringes from his belt and plunged one into each leg. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stand. Fighting the sudden numbness, he wobbled for a moment, but held fast. Reaching out, he latched onto Valek's collar. "One thing I do know, crick head: Stormtroopers aren't put down so easily."

Valek looked back, eyes wide in shock. "How are you -"

A punch to the face sent him staggering. It was followed by a kick to the kidneys. Smoldering with rage, Tin finally saw the man who had hurt him so much now within his reach. Doubling his fist, he pounded Valek's head, again and again, causing the blaster to drop from his hand. Tin spotted a knife sheathed on his belt as the Rebel lay stunned. Stealing it out from under his bent-over figure, Tin tore the point across his back. The general shuddered as the blade dug a trench through the skin.

Rolling out from under Tin, he snapped to his feet. Spitting on his hand, he wiped his wound. "You are never finished, are you?"

Tin set his jaw.

"Well, I'm not done either." He crouched low, hands held like blades out in front.

Tin readied himself.

Valek launched first. Tin blocked the blow to his abdomen, jabbing his knee into the Twi'lek's chest. Grunting, Valek chopped the back of Tin's neck, causing him to let go of the knife. Rolling away, Tin put distance between him and his opponent. Valek shot out a leg, but Tin anticipated the move. Snatching Valek's shin, he spun him around and landed two solid punches to his back. Stumbling forward, Valek tried to recover, but Tin was too quick. A kick behind the knee sent him down on all fours. Pressing his foot against Valek's back, Tin pushed him down all the way. The Rebel spun to his left, hacking Tin's leg. Tin gagged as pain managed to override the wall of numbness and his opponent scrambled out from under him.

Recovering as Valek was getting to his feet, Tin caught sight of a wave of red fog billowing down the street. Scanning the ground around him, he spotted the top his helmet sticking out from a pile of debris several meters away. Holding his aching leg, Tin hobbled toward the piece of armor, ignoring the puffing Rebel following him. One meter away, Tin dove forward and shoved his helmet on.

Valek grinned. "That cracked thing won't help you."

Taking a deep breath, Tin rose to his feet, lowered his shoulder, and charged. Valek spun and caught him, throwing him to the ground. A chop below Tin's left shoulder made his whole arm go limp. Valek stuck a knee on his chest, hand gripping his throat. "I only wish I'd have thought of killing your dad and brother this way, squeezing the very life from your corpse."

Tin felt as if his exposed eye was suddenly scratched by a plethora of burning needles. He smiled as Valek weakened his grip and began rubbing his face against his shoulder. "Take a deep breath," Tin choked out as the crimson thick mist glided through the street. Shutting the irritated eye, Tin delivered a body punch with his still functional left arm. Valek grunted and his hands slipped off Tin's neck. Twisting around, Tin shoved the suffering Rebel off of him and further into the red cloud. Once on his feet, Tin grabbed the coughing Rebel by the collar and smashed his helmet into Valek's head. When Valek tried to roll away, Tin seized of one of his head tails. Yanking on the tentacle, Tin kicked the knife into his now functional left arm, and sliced through the fleshy outgrowth. Valek yelped in pain, clutching the gushing head wound. Using the amputated appendage as a whip, Tin struck Valek's bleeding back before slinging it around the Twi'lek's neck. Valek sputtered as his hands grappled at Tin's chokehold. Forcing the Rebel on all fours, Tin pulled the ends of the amputated tail even harder. Saliva mixed with blood spewed from his victim. Spasms jolted Valek's body as the craving for air reached critical. Then Tin relaxed his hold. As the red fog passed, Tin stood over his defeated opponent, watching Valek continue vomiting.

"What kind of person chokes a man with his own head-tail?" he choked out after several minutes elapsed.

"The one you created." Tin smashed his boot against Valek's face. The Twi'lek went limp, blood pooling in the dirt around him. Nodding to himself, Tin let out a long breath. The pain held back by the painkillers and adrenalin finally broke through. The bombardment overloaded his system and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tin!"

Tin jerked up. Muttering a curse , he dropped back down, pain scourging his body. "I'm getting sick of this."

"It's over."

Sasha knelt over him, face shielded with goggles and a breather. "Things are heating up at the city gates. It sounds like your reinforcements have arrived."

Tin squinted with his one good eye at Sasha's bicep, red oozing from the scorched skin. Noticing his stare, she rubbed the wound. "It's nothing."

"When'd you get that?"

"While you were fighting with Valek."

Tin nodded and glanced at the Twi'lek's inert form. "I took the liberty of cuffing him," Sasha stated as she began bandaging herself.

Tin nodded. His hands trembled at the sound of blaster fire echoing from the distance.

Sasha rubbed her head and sighed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." From the corner of his eye, he caught her sudden stare. _She knows what's supposed to happen.._ His shaking increased. After a moment, he broke the silence. "Shoot me."

She recoiled. "What?"

"Hit me in the right leg." His voice was strained. "It's already damaged and it'll paralyze me until troops get here. It's the only way they'll believe you got away." He gestured toward the open entrance to the hanger.

She blinked. "But…"

Tin didn't let her finish. "Get out of here, Sasha, and when you get back to the Alliance, you tell them that Daanup has had its fill of Rebels. Whether it's the Rebels you liked or not, it doesn't matter. We've had a taste of them all the same. I can speak for all of Daanup when I say 'ship off.'" He lifted his hand as she opened her mouth to respond. "Don't even ask me to fly away with you. I can't. Valek is right. I'm hurting as just bad now as when it all began for me. The only thing keeping me pieced together is the rigor of trooper life." Chuckling under his breath, he shrugged. "It's funny. You get sick of the daily routine when it's the only thing keeping you from falling apart."

Sasha shifted her gaze to the dirt below. Her shoulders fell as her arms hung limp. _I've killed her hopes,_ Tin thought as he looked at her dejected form. "But," he whispered after a moment, "if I see for myself that the Empire is wrong as its core and guilty of atrocities, then I promise you that I will ditch this life and join your ranks."

Despite her head tucked into her neck, Tin could see her cheeks widen in a smile. Glancing up, she nodded silently. Offering her bruised hand, she helped him to his feet. Tin swayed slightly, putting a hand against her arm for support.

"Forty-three."

"Huh?"

"That's the frequency you'll need to contact when you're ready."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're trusting me with a secure Rebel channel?"

"I've trusted you with my life, Tin. Thank you for letting me go." Her smiled vanished as she looked at her pistol. "This doesn't seem right."

Tin shrugged. "It's for your own good."

"That doesn't change the fact that this feels wrong. I'm sorry, very, very sorry." Leveling the barrel at his leg, she took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Noting the flashing lights of the battle had carved their way closer, he clenched his teeth. "Do it."

It felt like a flaming battering ram smashed into his shin. Sasha tried to catch him but he was falling too hard. As he crumpled to the ground, he gasped as his old wounds from the cantina shootout were wrenched open and the burns from the mortar shell reignited. As blackness threatened to swallow his vision, he caught sight of Sasha bent over him, crying, but the sound never reached him. He tried to shout but only saliva bubbled from his lips. Pounding with one hand, he waved for her to leave. Taking a few hesitant steps back, she turned around and sprinted to the entrance. Tin fought unconsciousness until he saw her disappear inside. The last thing he felt was his head slumping against the rocky ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Master Sergeant Ky Tin eased back in his chair. The promotion he'd received in the days following the capture of the despised Rebel General Zed Valek carried with it more than just an increase in responsibility and pay; he had his own office and sleeping quarters. Staring at the long-range communicator that lay on his desk, Tin reviewed the four months since the operation: being heralded as a hero, getting the promotion, and most recently, receiving his new orders. Shaking his head, he scratched the scruff on his chin. It was strange how an event of such proportion could at one moment seem only yesterday, and in the next, eons. _I wonder how she felt,_ he pondered with a grin as the image of Sasha shooting him in the streets of Cavernix came to mind. His smile vanished as he found himself once again, staring at a particular piece in is office. Despite the regulation stating that no officer could have any personal items in his space, a framed copy of the execution report of Zed Valek rested against the side wall.

"Rebel affiliate and general, Zed Valek, was executed by firing squad at 1400 hours, March 27, the Twentieth Year of the Royal Empire's Reign. The Stormtroopers responsible for the aforementioned execution are FT-1298, CX-3450, RQ-1098, and OH-0915. This order was authorized Lieutenant VT-1411 of the Imperial Army."

Tin's mulled over the plaque with distant eyes. CX-3450 was Yazz's number; the only member of his squad to take part in the order. The execution, like all significant ones dealt by the Empire, was held in the central public square so that everyone might see the demise of the condemned. There had been debate on whether the openness of the action would encourage a terrorist threat, but Adak was firm on showing Daanup the end of her harasser.

Although Tin was bedridden due to his injuries, the medic made sure to leave the window open so the shout "Ready! Arms!" rang out clearly through the unusually quiet city square and into his hospital room. Closing his eyes, Tin fought back tears, but failed as four successive blaster retorts echoed throughout the capital. Memories of his past captured his mind as the noise faded. Images of his father and brother's corpses, his sister and mother, bruised and bloodied after their rescue, was just the beginning. Convulsing on the bed, Tin surrendered and wept, knowing that no one would be watching. Flashes of the intense therapy his mother and sister had undergone during their recovery, the bodies of civilians burning in firefights in broad daylight, and finally, Munnis' body shipped off to Coruscant to be buried with his heartbroken mother looking on. It seemed like hours passed before Tin's emotions had run their course. Afterwards, exhausted and breathless, he slept fitfully.

But that was all in the past. And for a while, Tin believed the curse that Valek bestowed upon him died along with him. Yet, after weeks and weeks, he was terrified that he had simply grown another callus over the wound. As of early this week, that fear was confirmed. And that was why he was here. Powering on his private computer, he searched for the Empire's top headline.

"Galactic Empire Takes First Step to Achieve Peace for the Galaxy!" Tin skimmed over the title before once again staring at the haunting image immediately below: a blue and green world, full of life, known for its people's hospitality and kindness, frozen in the act of being wiped from existence. There was simply no other way to describe it. The destruction was too great to fathom. For minutes on end, Tin continued to glue his unblinking eyes to the obliteration of Alderaan, soaking up every speck of light, imagining the cries of the citizens as they were vaporized. A tear dripped down his cheek, untouched. Below the display, his data pad showed a number: 2,000,000,000; the estimated population of Alderaan.

 _Two billion. Two billion lives snuffed out just because the Empire needed to flex its muscles. Two billion atomized all because 'it's war.'_ With a flick of a switch, his long-range commlink flashed on. Placing the headset on, Tin punched a two-digit frequency code.

"This is a secure military channel; state your reason for communication."

Tin licked his lips at the sound of the harsh voice. "Defection."

"Explain."

"My name is Ky Tin. Connect me with the Rebel scout, Sasha. She gave me this frequency."

A pause. Tin glanced at the entrance to his office, hands shaking.

"You will be connected. Wait just a moment."

"Hello?"

Tin couldn't resist a grin at the familiar voice. "Sasha?"

"Yes?"

"Ky Tin."

"Yes!" Her tone pulsed with excitement.

Sighing, Tin rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "First off, I just want to say thank you for keeping the Rebellion off Daanup these past few months. It's something we desperately needed."

"Well, after getting a full report of Valek's doings, it didn't take a whole lot of convincing for my superiors to suspend all action there."

He nodded. "I guess it just goes to prove your point that there are good people in there. And that's a good segue as any to the reason I'm calling. Three days ago, the core of the Empire announced to the galaxy what they really were." His eyes fell to the image on the monitor.

"They said it was to scare the enemy into surrendering," Sasha offered at his pause.

"I've never pretended to be the smart nerf-herder who reasons through everything," Tin muttered, shaking his head, "but when I look what they did and the faces of the slaughtered, all I see are two billion people like my parents. How many of them had kin off-world; how many of those kin have become like me, broken and embittered? I can't justify serving an Empire that at its center, did the exact same thing the Rebellion did to me on a scale that defies.. well, that defies all comprehension."

"So you're coming in?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Tin set his teeth. "I'm keeping a promise."

"So… how and when should we come and get you?"

Glancing at his calendar, he bit his lip. "I'm being pulled out next week."

"You're leaving Daanup?" The incredulous outburst made him remember his own shock at receiving the orders.

"Evidently the Empire doesn't want to waste troops on peaceful worlds. It makes sense."

"I suppose so. But still…"

"Most of my squad's already been transferred and my mom is on a freighter with my sister and her husband to get some lightyears on themselves. The three of them will be traveling for a while. They already know what I'm going to do and support it. As for the practical side of things, I make rounds at the docking bays four times a week in the mid-morning between 0900 and 1100. That's when we'll do it. I'll be armored up, wearing a white sergeant's pauldron, I'll make a break for your ship and you'll need to be on board for confirmation purposes."

"Right. When's a good time?"

"Any! I don't want to rot any longer under the Imperial flag now that I know the truth. Even if the Empire can be changed, how many more innocent people will die before that happens?"

"Understood."

"Your superiors are going to agree with this; picking up a Stormtrooper you met once and bringing him into the Alliance's central nervous system?"

Sasha took a deep breath. "Not all of them but that won't matter. I've got my own ways. I can get on a ship and come to you. But I have to be honest: most people here will hate you. You probably already guessed that, but just be prepared, okay? It won't be easy."

"It hasn't exactly been all fun and games up until now either. I know I'm a threat to their narrative that all Imperials are bad and all Rebels are good."

"Yes. I'll see what I can do. My ship will be there at some point this week. It's a Class C freighter, ID number of 807. Just keep a look out."

"Acknowledged."

"You're a good man, Tin, and the Rebellion and I need you now more than ever."

END


End file.
